<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>他不曾知晓 by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342336">他不曾知晓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>守望先锋多cp文，内有bl，bg，gl。极度ooc，和原作已经没啥关系了。<br/>士兵76失去的记忆里有淡淡的温暖萦绕，但这温暖来源于何处，他不曾知晓。<br/>年更预警</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蓝天，白云，墨绿色的灌木。柏油路旁边的人行道上装点着滚圆的鹅卵石，行李箱的轮子滚在路上发出“咔咔”的响声。<br/>莫里森发自内心的微笑着看着周围的环境，一切都是那么的和平美好，这就是他一直想要的生活。<br/>老兵莫里森来到这个和平的小镇想在这里度过他的余生。他在服役期间攒了一笔积蓄，退役了之后的老兵拿着自己的行李在临时居住的地下室中戴着老花镜对着地图和不太靠谱的网页看了整整三天才选好了这个宁静祥和的地方。<br/>空气中是青草的气息，有零星的蒲公英点缀在翠绿的草坪上。莫里森在一栋小房子前站定，这里就是他以后的家了。<br/>小房子很有美国人的风格，屋子不大但有一个小阁楼，门口是一片宽阔的草坪。邻居的家被爬满爬山虎的棕黄色篱笆隔开。这个房子原来的主人把屋顶涂成了红色但墙壁还是洁白的，交接房子的时候中介还告诉过莫里森草坪和房子随他使用，不管是种菜还是刷新漆都没有任何问题。<br/>莫里森把钥匙插进了棕色的木门中，他深吸了一口气，脸上发自内心的微笑从来到这片住宅区就没有消退过。<br/>“这就是我以后要生活的地方！”莫里森打开门，他提着行李又看了外面令人心旷神怡的蓝天白云一眼才走进屋子。<br/>屋子内有一个老式的壁炉，地面上铺着老旧的木地板，踩上去的时候会发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。房主曾经告诉他这个壁炉其实是燃气的，不需要往里填木材。莫里森走过的时候还好奇的看了一眼，确实没有烟囱通向屋外。他对这些电器并不是很在行，正巧现在还是早春并不需要壁炉取暖，莫里森便把壁炉的事情抛在了脑后。<br/>在并不大的客厅和相连的厨房中转了一圈，提着行李的莫里森准备去卧室看看。楼下也有一个卧室，但这间卧室对莫里森来说有些太大了，他擅自将这个房间变成了书房，主卧室被转移到了阁楼上的小房间。<br/>去往二楼的楼梯铺着棕色地毯，光脚踩上去软软的非常舒服，莫里森把行李扛在肩上扶着扶手走了上去，楼梯的两侧还挂着原来家主不想要的画，据说这些画都出自原来的家主之手，虽然不如名家的作品一样震撼，但点缀房间也是足够了。<br/>感叹着这间房子原主人的才华，莫里森来到了他的卧室。二楼的卧室有一扇正对着街道的窗正好就在他的单人床旁边，从窗户里可以看到街道对面爬满爬山虎的白色房子。整间房子的采光非常好，一睁眼就能看到满屋的阳光和好天气绝对是让人非常心情舒畅的一件事。<br/>在窗边站了一会，莫里森开始着手收拾行李。他的东西不多只有几套衣服，之后的物品都要以后再采购。这栋屋子的原主人不但给他留下了画还留下了沙发，床还有书柜，当然莫里森是付了钱的。这些大型的东西被留在这里着实帮了莫里森大忙，至少他不用搬进来第一天就睡地板。<br/>换上了带有老爷气息的花衬衫大裤衩，莫里森穿着白袜子凉鞋准备去附近的超市买点必要的东西，一会再顺便烤点什么点心给邻居带过去混个脸熟，毕竟自己要在这里度过余生互相关照一下也是好的。<br/>带着对新生活的美好期待，莫里森哼着歌出了门。<br/>当他的身影消失在转角处，街道对面的白色房子里响起了一些不和谐的声音。<br/>“老爹的审美令人发指！”<br/>“他怎么可以忘了我们？”<br/>“他到底在想什么！”<br/>“你们一会把我家的门压坏了！”<br/>随着爆裂声响起，两个一身焦黑的人冒着烟乖乖在凳子上坐好后背挺得笔直，金发蓝眼的美丽女性拿着仍在冒烟的魔杖无奈地盯着眼前的小火龙和无头骑士。<br/>“法拉，拜托你去收拾一下地板”<br/>话音刚落，一个十六岁左右的小女孩忽然拿着抹布出现在了一团焦黑的地方一言不发的擦了起来，但奇怪的是她腰间有一对黑紫色的翅膀。<br/>“好了来也来了，你们有想好怎么办吗？”金发女性扶额。<br/>“我们也不知道，真的不能唤回老爹的过去吗！”小火龙看起来非常着急，着急的角和尾巴尖都燃起了火苗。<br/>“只能等他吸血鬼的力量自己复苏了，其他的我也没有办法，我们能做的只有在这里看着他”<br/>“那老爹是真的不要我了吗！安吉拉姐姐！”大滴的眼泪开始在小火龙眼中聚集，她的声音都在颤抖。<br/>“抱歉哈娜，我真的没有办法”被叫做安吉拉的女性叹气摇了摇头。<br/>“就算是女巫也没办法干涉已经完成的咒术，但总有一天法术会被解开的”这番话完全没有安慰到叫做哈娜的小火龙，她的眼泪大滴大滴的落在地板上像是滚烫的开水，接触地面时还会沸腾一下。<br/>“也许多和他接触就可以尽早唤醒他被封印的力量，不过这也是我的猜测，你们千万别做的太过火，毕竟不能干涉人类这一点是我们邪恶生物在现代生存的铁律。”女巫严肃的警告她特别清楚眼前的这两个家伙为了那个叫“杰克·莫里森”的吸血鬼会做出什么奇葩事情。<br/>所有的一切起始于三天前黑森林的那个暴雨之夜。<br/>三天前与世隔绝很久的黑森林久违的下起了大雨，当人们失去了对神的信仰与邪恶生物的畏惧，这片不详的黑森林就彻底与人类生活的世界分割，成了邪恶生物在这个世界上的避难所。<br/>莫里森躺在他阴森城堡中的双人床上生无可恋的听着外面的瓢泼大雨忍受着风湿疼痛的关节。他从没听说过吸血鬼也有风湿关节炎，他也很绝望。<br/>雨水和疼痛将他心中的负面情绪无限放大，他甚至开始回忆起了自己那几个让人头疼的老伙计对他干过的好事。<br/>自从认识了黑森林的一群乌合之众莫里森的日子就没有好过，过大的压力让他的发际线跟脚底抹油了一样疯狂后退。先不说那个把他的生发剂全换成脱毛膏还在他坟头蹦迪的无头骑士瑞破，那个看起来温柔善良的女巫也不是什么善茬，他现在还记得因为女巫乱搞药剂把他的头发变成七彩的弄得他一个月不敢见人。<br/>越想越觉得悲从中来，莫里森忍不住叹气，他对窗外的大雨说“如果可以的话也让我过上正常人的生活吧，至少不用洗澡时再三确认洗发水是不是脱毛膏。”<br/>“你确定吗？”窗外的雨水忽然凝结成了人形，人形透明且没有五官，但形状看起来像是巫女。<br/>“我能实现你的愿望，你要答应吗？”巫女的声音中带着蛊惑和引导的魔力，又疼又悲伤的莫里森一个不慎就中招了。<br/>“我想过上正常人类的生活……”他暗红色的眼中没有任何神采，僵硬的起身朝雨水的巫女走去。<br/>“那就用你的过去作为代价吧。”<br/>在一阵扭曲的雨幕中，吸血鬼伯爵和雨水的巫女消失在了他的城堡里。<br/>第一个发现莫里森不见了的是小火龙宋哈娜，她有一天被莫里森从森林里捡到，然后养着养着就养成了女儿。<br/>“不好了！安吉拉姐姐！！！”小火龙冒雨在森林中一路狂奔，激动的情绪点燃了身上的火焰，雨水在还没触及她时就蒸发，地面上留下了一串焦黑的脚印。<br/>“我爸她失踪了！”激动的推开女巫家的门，高温把门灼烧出了两个黑手印。<br/>“哈娜冷静下来！”魔杖在空中一点，哈娜浮在了空中，法拉无奈的去修理被烧坏的门。<br/>“老爹他失踪了啊！”空中的哈娜脸都挤成了一团急的浑身冒火。<br/>“冷静点，好好跟我说怎么回事，而且说不定他只是去散步什么的”安吉拉猛一挥手，一个椅子跳到她的面前，她把哈娜甩到了椅子上顺便在她身上浇了一盆水。<br/>“不是啊！安吉拉姐姐你又不是不知道我爹她老风湿有多严重！这么大的雨天他不可能出门的！”哈娜说着就想要跳起来，安吉拉马上用藤蔓把她绑回了凳子上。<br/>“而且我就是出门了五分钟，当时我爸答应我等我回来的！你知道他最讲信用了！”<br/>“那就很奇怪了，也许瑞破知道怎么回事？毕竟他总是有事没事就去找莫里森”安吉拉用魔杖点在下巴上思考，门口的法拉换完了门，她舒了口气打算回去继续看着药锅，这时候一团黑烟把刚换好的门撞翻在地，上面还有烧糊的痕迹。<br/>“女巫我刚才看到莫里森和一团水跑到人界去了你知道是怎么回事吗！”无头骑士瑞破冲到女巫面前想抓住她的衣领。<br/>“你们两个纵火犯给我乖乖坐好！”随着一声大吼，瑞破也被藤蔓绑了起来，不过他是被挂在天花板上，法拉抱着门面无表情。<br/>“你看到我爸去哪了？”哈娜尽力扭头去看天花板上的瑞破。<br/>“我都说了他去人界了”瑞破被倒吊着，南瓜头掉在了地上。<br/>“我爸去人界干什么？他又不吸血”<br/>“说不定就想开了….不对莫里森绝对不会因为那么无聊的理由就去人界！”<br/>莫里森绝对是吸血鬼里的奇葩，先不说他的脱发和老风湿，他完全没有吸血鬼都控制不了的吸血冲动。莫里森对血液的需求非常低，常年不吸血除了脸色苍白风湿加重自愈力低下之外好像好真没有别的症状，他完全理解不了别的吸血鬼没有血就要死了的那种痛苦。他也不会因为碰见阳光就化成灰，但是不舒服这点却避免不了，安吉拉很多次都想把他抓来做实验材料。<br/>“你刚才说他和一团水走了？”安吉拉打断了瑞破和哈娜的对话。<br/>“你知道什么吗？”瑞破罕见的没有中二病发作。<br/>“我倒是看过记载，据说在大雨中居住着古老的巫女，她会在大雨与充沛的魔力汇聚的时候出来释法，不过一般都会去实现人的愿望，倒不是什么危险的人物”安吉拉思考。<br/>“所以我爸的愿望是去人界？”哈娜的眼泪又开始聚集。<br/>“他不要我了吗！”<br/>“估计这点我们得和我们的老伙计一起去人界看看才知道了”女巫无奈的叹气。<br/>“回去收拾东西我们就出发，我不放心他在人界一个人呆着”藤蔓松开，哈娜和瑞破像离弦的箭一样冲了出去，瑞破的南瓜都忘在了地上。法拉依然生无可恋的抱着门，第三次被撞坏门，她已经放弃修理这件事了。<br/>然后他们刚来到人界就看到了忘记了一切，改写了记忆，力量被封印，四处找房子住的退伍老兵杰克·莫里森。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 他不曾知晓2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“他的愿望是像人类一样生活，我们是不是不要过多干涉的好”安吉拉久久注视着早已不见莫里森的街角。<br/>“为什么啊！”哈娜全缩成一团，眼泪还在大滴大滴的往下掉。<br/>“是因为我总惹爸爸生气所以他不要我了吗”<br/>“哈娜，你先冷静一下，应该不是的”安吉拉试图安慰情绪失控的哈娜。<br/>“雨中的古老巫女只聆听愿望，她不会让许愿的人过多考虑，莫里森估计是被巫女的咒术蛊惑了”<br/>“可是为什么爸爸会想过人类的生活啊！作为邪恶生物不好吗！是我哪里做的不对才让爸爸有这个想法吗的！”哈娜把过错全都揽在了自己身上。<br/>“哈娜……”安吉拉不由得摸了摸她的头。<br/>“一定有什么别的原因的，莫里森很爱你，如果不是因为咒术他绝对不会抛下你。我相信即使他失去了记忆依然会关心你的”<br/>“真的吗？”小火龙抬起了一点脑袋。<br/>“相信你爸爸”安吉拉露出了安慰性的微笑。<br/>一直沉迷搞事的瑞破在听了安吉拉那句“多接触会使他尽快恢复力量”之后就一直一言不发，似乎在思考什么。<br/>“瑞破？”安吉拉担心的叫了一声，今天的瑞破正经的让人心慌。<br/>“我只是没想到他竟然还想作为人类生活”瑞破坐在椅子上，空洞的领口燃烧着橘色火焰，他的身子微微侧向窗子就像是看着窗外一样。<br/>“那个童子军还是那么天真”瑞破的语气中带着嘲笑。<br/>“他永远也学不会教训”<br/>安吉拉不知道如何搭话，她知道这两人在还是人类的时候就有很深的纠葛，但其中错综复杂的感情她无法理解，也不能插手。<br/>“女巫”瑞破转回了身子。<br/>“只要我们多接触他封印就会尽快解开了吧”<br/>“我只是在陈述一种可能性”瑞破无礼的语气让安吉拉皱起了眉头。<br/>“而且我们不能干涉人类，不然会把还在人界的驱魔师们引过来我们全都吃不了兜着走！”<br/>“不会的，我自有分寸”<br/>女巫投来了疑惑的眼神，她根本不相信瑞破有分寸这种东西。<br/>“对了，还没问瑞破你那么着急我爸干什么？”被安吉拉的话安抚了的哈娜疑惑的发问。<br/>“你不是讨厌我爸爸吗？还天天找他麻烦，现在怎么忽然这么着急？”<br/>“因为只有他知道我的头在哪”瑞破给出了一个让在座的各位都震惊的回答。<br/>“瑞破你竟然是有头的吗！”见多识广的女巫都惊讶的捂住了嘴。<br/>“Die！”瑞破恶狠狠的说。<br/>莫里森回到家开始烹饪食材，现在时间还不到晚饭的时候于是他就用烤箱烤了一些很拿手的小饼干，虽然不记得自己的烹饪技能是从哪学来的，但这个技能正好用在和邻居打好关系上。<br/>金色的饼干散发着奶油的芳香，当从烤箱中取出的那一刻，扩散的香气让莫里森也不由的闭起眼睛深深吸了一口。他对自己的作品非常的满意。等饼干的温度降下来，莫里森用在超市买的小袋子分了几份装起来，看起来十分赏心悦目，就像是精美礼品店的橱窗里摆放的点心一样。<br/>“他们应该会喜欢吧”莫里森看着饼干摸了摸下巴。<br/>之后就是见邻居的着装问题，因为服役的原因莫里森的脸上有两道狰狞的伤疤，他皱着眉头对着镜子左看右看非常担心自己的样子会吓到邻居们，但是带着面具估计又会被当成可疑人物处理。被枪低着脑袋都没怕过的莫里森这时候竟然因为见邻居而胆怯了。<br/>磨蹭到饼干都凉透了，莫里森一脸局促的穿着正装捧着饼干来到了屋子外面，他的第一个目标就是马路对面的那栋爬满爬山虎的白色小房子。<br/>在门前站定咽了口口水，莫里森敲响了房门。<br/>“谁啊？”年轻女性的声音传来，一位看起来极其温柔的金发女性打开了门。<br/>“你好，我是新来的住户杰克·莫里森，我就住在你家对面……所以想来打个招呼，希望没有打扰到你。对了我还做了一些饼干，如果不嫌弃的话你可以尝尝。”莫里森觉得自己在战场上也没有比现在紧张过，好在面前的金发女人没有对他的脸感到害怕。<br/>“我叫安吉拉·齐格勒，也刚搬来不久，很高兴见到你”安吉拉微笑着和莫里森握了手，莫里森忐忑的心终于放下了一些，还想说些什么，两个脑袋从门后挤了出来。<br/>深色皮肤的短发女孩面无表情，旁边亚洲面孔的女孩子看起来又委屈又生气，两颊都气鼓鼓的，两人的忽然出现让莫里森以为自己做错了什么，他局促不安的看了看周围。<br/>“抱歉，他们才刚刚到这里有些水土不服，并不是在对你生气”安吉拉笑的像个天使，她将法拉和哈娜推到了莫里森面前。<br/>“这是法芮尔，这是宋哈娜，都是朋友寄养在我这的孩子”<br/>法拉算是友好的打了招呼，哈娜却还是气鼓鼓的看着莫里森。莫里森尴尬的笑着把饼干递了过去。<br/>“呃……你喜欢饼干吗？”<br/>为了防止气氛进一步尴尬，安吉拉接过了饼干和莫里森聊了几句家常话，法拉的手变成爪子的模样紧紧扣住哈娜的手腕，生怕她忍不住一口龙息把她的老爹喷死了。<br/>“那以后请多关照，明天见”<br/>“这边也是，明天见。”<br/>就像是完成了一项艰巨的任务，莫里森长吁一口气快步离开了白色的房子，他甚至能感觉到那个叫做宋哈娜的小孩子视线依然黏在他的身上。<br/>“我惹到她了吗？”莫里森疑惑的摸了摸脸。<br/>“小孩子的心思真难懂……”莫里森感到了深深的疲惫，为什么和邻居打招呼都这么困难。然而他的任务还没有结束，莫里森任命的迈开沉重的步伐向下一个邻居家走去。<br/>隔壁家的房子带有很强的生活气息，看来主人已经在这里住了很难长一段时间了。门前的草坪上种了一棵樱桃树，两边还有蓝莓和一些蔬菜。几株被修剪得很好的盆栽放在门口两侧，整个房子散发着整洁和温馨的氛围，想着是不是房子的主人也是一位温柔的女性，莫里森敲开了房门。<br/>“你好，我是杰克·莫里森，今天刚刚搬到隔壁，所以想来打个招呼希望没有打扰到你”莫里森露出诚恳的微笑。<br/>开门的是一个亚洲面孔的中年男人，他穿着笔挺的西装看起来才刚刚下班回家。整个人个人的感觉并不平和，反而很严肃，怎么看都有一种黑道大哥的感觉。<br/>“看来不是很好相处”莫里森在心里想。<br/>“你好，我是岛田半藏，欢迎搬过来”男人的反应比预想的要平和有礼的多，这倒是让莫里森有些吃惊。<br/>“岛田…..先生？”莫里森有些不确定该如何称呼他的邻居。<br/>“叫我半藏就行，我和我弟弟一起住，都姓岛田所以直接叫名字比较方便”男人露出一个微笑，他礼貌的和莫里森握了手。<br/>“源氏，下来见客人！”半藏往门里喊了一声。<br/>“抱歉，我弟弟比较随心所欲，要不要进来喝杯茶？”半藏礼貌的让人惊讶。<br/>“不用了不用了，太麻烦了！我就是过来打个招呼……”太过客气的半藏反而让莫里森有些不知所措。<br/>“哥哥？”懒洋洋的声音从半藏身后传来，一个满头绿毛的少年打着哈欠露了头，看起来才刚刚睡醒。<br/>“源氏！”半藏训斥源氏的无礼。<br/>“我叫岛田源氏，是半藏的弟弟，以后请多指教！”忽略了兄长的训斥，源氏嬉笑着挤到莫里森面前和他握手。<br/>“哇！这个饼干是给我们的吗？”源氏发现了莫里森手中的精美小饼干，他显得非常开心。<br/>“源氏！”半藏皱紧了眉头更严肃的叫了源氏的名字。<br/>“没事的，这个饼干本来就是给你们的，就是不知道你们喜不喜欢…..”<br/>“哇！莫里森你真的太客气了！谢谢你，我超喜欢点心的！”源氏接过饼干，像是拿到了奖励糖果的小孩子，半藏在一边不住的叹气。<br/>“抱歉，我弟弟太随心所欲了”他捏了捏眉心。<br/>“不不不，有活力也挺好的”莫里森觉得这一个严肃一个活泼的兄弟俩也挺有意思的，明明性格差距很大却还能和谐的住在一起。<br/>“天色也不早了，我就不打扰了”邻居也见了，招呼也打了，莫里森决定回家。<br/>“明天见。”<br/>“对了，有个问题想问你”即将转身的时候，半藏忽然叫住了他，源氏抱着饼干笑的像个猫咪。<br/>“什么事？”莫里森疑惑地回头<br/>“对面的那栋白色房子里的人是和你一起搬进来的吗？”<br/>“不，不是的，但是她们也刚刚搬过来不久”莫里森如实回答。<br/>“是吗，谢谢你，因为没见过那家人所以想什么时候去拜访一下”半藏看着那栋爬满爬山虎的白色小楼若有所思。<br/>“总之谢谢你，以后请多指教。”<br/>莫里森觉得半藏真的是礼貌过头了，他甚至觉得自己对半藏的第一印象实在是太过失礼了。<br/>“以后就要在这里生活了，邻居们也都是好人”如果忽略对自己抱有莫名敌意的小女孩的话。<br/>“以后的生活一定会平和有美好”莫里森站在家门口像个老大爷一样对着夕阳感叹。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 他不曾知晓3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈娜抱着莫里森的饼干盯着对面像个毒蘑菇的房子发呆，吐槽老爹审美的同时又对莫里森根本就不认识自己这件事感到由衷的忧伤，安吉拉拿着账本抱头在桌子上写着什么。她来到人界用掉了自己不少的积蓄，估计明天就要去找工作不然一家人都吃不上饭。虽然瑞破有的是钱不过安吉拉可一点都不想欠瑞破人情。<br/>看了一下自己这边的人员配置，没成年的小火龙哈娜，根本没法维持成人形态的法拉，连头都没有的瑞破。神通广大的女巫第一次感受到了心累，这一屋子只有她一个人能去赚钱。她现在已经想好了，等莫里森恢复之后她一定要好好的敲他一笔，包括哈娜的抚养费。<br/>瑞破抱胸一言不发，他今天安静的过分，即使莫里森来串门他也不为所动。<br/>“只要不想搞事情怎样都好”女巫叹息把自己埋回了账本里。<br/>正当大家各怀心事的发呆时瑞破看到好像有什么东西从沙发上缓缓飘了出来<br/>“女巫，你的鸡崽好像不太对劲”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>先是被瑞破正常的语气惊讶了一下，女巫立刻回头去看刚才就在沙发上没动静的法拉。只见法拉的脑袋垂在沙发扶手上瘫成一条，翅膀从沙发上耷拉到地上，整个人像一只死鸡。<br/>“法拉！！！”安吉拉扔下账本扑到沙发前。<br/>“回去！快回去！”她用魔杖把那团飘出去的东西往回按。<br/>“安吉拉？”像只死鸡的法拉有了一点反应。<br/>“你的魔力缺乏症这么厉害怎么不和我说！”安吉拉心疼的把法拉抱在怀里，法拉顺势环住安吉拉的腰把头靠在她的胸前。<br/>“都是我不好，我应该早点注意到的，你今天一直没怎么说话我竟然没觉得不对，对不起……”安吉拉自责的几乎落泪。<br/>“我想保护安吉拉，不想给你添麻烦”法拉把脸往女巫胸前埋了埋。<br/>“可是安吉拉很厉害，不需要我的保护，我是不是又给你添麻烦了”法拉的声音听起来非常虚弱，这让安吉拉更心疼了。<br/>“你是不是笨蛋！你没事比什么都强！我现在就给你熬药，你去床上休息！”安吉拉抱起半死不活的法拉快步向卧室走去，听到动静的哈娜有点担心的回过头，瑞破整个人都背了过去。<br/>“安吉拉”女巫把小鸡崽安置在床上准备去熬药却被抓住了衣角。<br/>“我不想你走”圆圆的脸上带着可怜兮兮的表情，用软糯的声音撒娇的法拉差点把安吉拉的鼻血萌出来。<br/>“不，你先休息！”安吉拉捂住鼻子不想看卖萌的鸡崽。<br/>“那安吉拉能不能给我一个晚安吻？”<br/>安吉拉想把这一幕用魔法录下来一天看三遍。<br/>安吉拉掀起法拉额头的碎发在她的头上亲了一下然后红着脸无视法拉不满的表情快步走去了厨房。这个魔力缺乏症无论如何都要赶紧治好，从各种方面都是！<br/>“你知道我不想要这个”法拉的视线跟随着安吉拉的背影直到再也看不到，她调整了一下身体里剩余的魔力然后悲伤的叹了口气。<br/>“还是等到情况好一些再说吧”她把头埋进了枕头里。<br/>“法拉怎么了？”看到安吉拉从卧室走出来，哈娜连忙上去问。<br/>“魔力缺乏症？”安吉拉扶额叹气。<br/>“魔力缺乏症是什么？”哈娜不解。<br/>“简单的说就是魔力不足不能支持行动，就像鱼离开了水一样，严重了可能会魔力枯竭陷入沉睡。”一边解释，安吉拉去厨房拿了个锅子开始烧水。<br/>“人界的魔力太稀薄了”<br/>“可是为什么我们没事？”哈娜跑过去帮忙。<br/>“恶灵和我们的构造是不同的，他们没有肉体，全身流动的都是魔力，也就是说他们就是魔力组成的。”让哈娜帮忙去拿了草药，安吉拉继续科普。<br/>“在黑森林里的时候魔力很充足，呼吸之间就可以补充，但来到人界之后空气中的魔力太过稀少，他们自身的魔力浓度却太高，为了适应环境他们会把自身的魔力向外扩散却完全得不到补充就会魔力缺乏”<br/>“所以说恶灵不能呆在人界吗？可是恶魔不也会魔力缺乏吗？”哈娜还是不太理解。<br/>“恶魔可以从人类的负面情绪里置换出魔力，就像我和瑞破，来到人界虽然能力受到了限制但并不会魔力缺乏，而且拥有肉体的我们也不需要扩散自身的魔力去制造一个可以“呼吸”的环境。”<br/>“那法拉不是很不妙！要赶紧送她回黑森林吗！”哈娜担心的看向卧室的方向。<br/>“她不会走的，法拉永远不会留下我一个人，只有这点她绝不会妥协。”安吉拉长叹了一口气，脸上带着无奈的微笑“我会想办法让她自身的魔力不再继续扩散，不过在人界的这段时间她估计会很难受吧”她的手轻轻的摩挲着魔杖的边缘。<br/>“固执的傻瓜”安吉拉说得很轻，明明是抱怨的话却带着甜蜜的味道，哈娜感觉自己被塞了一口狗粮。<br/>“我听说人界也有恶灵存在的，他们是怎么生存的？”按照安吉拉的指示往锅子里扔药草，哈娜继续发问。<br/>“恶灵唯一可以在人界补充魔力的方式是吸取人类的恐惧，恐惧是与他们所需的魔力最接近的代替物，这就是为什么恶灵在人界会盘踞在医院，废弃工厂这些地方，必要的时候他们也会去故意吓唬人类”锅里的水已经变成了黑紫色散发着不详的味道。“莫里森选择的这个环境过于和平，想要负面情绪已经很难，恐惧更是难上加难。”<br/>“爸爸是真的想要过和平宁静的生活……”哈娜又垮下了脸。<br/>“他就是个天真的理想主义者！”一直一言不发的瑞破忽然插嘴。<br/>“你闭嘴没人当你不存在！”现在还在找莫里森茬的瑞破让哈娜非常火大，一瞬间暴起的情绪把灶台上剩下三个加热圈也全部点燃了。<br/>“哈娜……”安吉拉按住她的肩膀摇了摇头。<br/>“安吉拉你为什么要向着他！他都这么找我爸的茬了！”小火龙情绪激动的鳞片全部显露出来，一双金黄色的竖瞳里盛满了愤怒。<br/>“他们之间的事情很复杂….而且瑞破你也是，哈娜已经很伤心了你就不要再刺激她了！”现在要是出了什么乱子她可承担不起。<br/>“哼！”瑞破冷哼了一声继续看向窗外。<br/>完全没有理会安吉拉的话，哈娜一声怒吼扑向了瑞破，瑞破化成一阵黑烟躲过了火龙的利爪，他从披风里掏出两把漆黑的霰弹枪指着哈娜的脑袋。<br/>“你们两个都给我住手！”女巫大力把魔杖往地上一锤，复杂的定身法阵在一瞬间完成。<br/>“不想在这呆了就全都给我滚回去！”温柔的安吉拉彻底发怒了，连还在休息的法拉都跑到客厅来看情况。<br/>“呵”被定身的瑞破挤出一个冷笑，哈娜身上的火焰燃烧的更旺了。<br/>“你们今晚就保持这样给我好好反省！还有法瑞尔！你给我回去休息！”被指名的法拉羽毛被吓的炸了起来，她乖乖回到卧室顺手带上了门。<br/>“我不要！”被莫里森抛弃的恐惧，无法释怀的委屈还有愤怒弄的哈娜的脑子一团乱，她身上的火焰暴涨在一瞬间挣脱了束缚，过于强大的力量瞬间爆发直接耗尽了她的魔力，女孩在瘫坐在地上眼中蓄满了泪水。<br/>“走就走！”哈娜爬起来跑到门边大力打开了房门，安吉拉气的浑身发抖。<br/>只听“嘭”的一声巨响，一个人哀嚎着倒在了门边捂着脑袋，伤了人的哈娜瞬间不知所措。<br/>“对…..对不起！”哈娜连忙蹲下去看被门打了脸的人的情况。<br/>“嗷！我就说应该哥哥你去敲门的！”绿头发的青年捂着脸翻滚，旁边的中年男人也一脸担心的查看青年的情况。<br/>“要不要我叫医生，真的对不起…..我真的不是故意的！”<br/>“哈娜，进来！”安吉拉依然火气没消，哈娜也没有胆子继续反抗，刚才的惊吓让她被愤怒冲昏了的脑子彻底清醒。<br/>“我错了….对不起”安吉拉走过身边的时候哈娜低着头弱弱的说了一句，安吉拉没有理她。<br/>“需不需要紧急处理？赶紧进屋来我帮他冰敷一下！”安吉拉和中年男人一起扶起地上的青年。<br/>“真的非常抱歉”<br/>“不，是我们深夜来访太失礼了”中年男人一脸心疼的揉着青年的额头，但完全没忘了礼仪。<br/>“我帮他处理一下，不然第二天肯定肿起来！”<br/>“那就拜托了”<br/>两个人一起把青年扶进了屋子里。虽然这两个人深夜来访非常可疑，但伤了人怎么都要道歉，而且这一屋子的邪恶生命可不怕人类。<br/>“先让他躺在沙发上，我去拿冰块！”后知后觉地想起家里有一个没有头的瑞破，女巫赶紧巡视了一圈，看到瑞破把垃圾桶套在了头上之后她松了口气。<br/>虽然套着垃圾桶更可疑，但现在不是吐槽的时候。<br/>敷上了冰块的少年看起来好受了很多，但脸还是皱成一团，中年男人揉着他的脑袋叹气。<br/>“对不起……”哈娜远远的站在角落里。<br/>“没事没事，我头很铁，扛得住！”少年拿着冰块坐起来对着哈娜的方向摆了摆手表示自己真的没事。<br/>“又说混账话！”中年男人揪了一把手下的绿毛。<br/>“嗷！哥哥你这是虐待！”少年疼的直接跳了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 他不曾知晓4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以你们这么晚了有什么事吗？”看到对方确实没大碍安吉拉微笑着做到了沙发对面，她翘起腿双手交叉放在膝盖上面颇有大姐头的风范，看到屋子的主人做出了这样压迫性的姿态，少年跑到沙发后面站的笔挺，中年男人坐在沙发上直起身子，两个人生生把气氛弄的像黑道交易现场，可惜他们身后的打手一个脸上印着门印子，一个脑袋上套着垃圾桶，实在是让人严肃不起来。<br/>“既然如此我就开门见山地说了，你们不是人类吧”<br/>男人的话音刚落，周围的空气像是被凝结了一般，瑞破把手伸进披风里按住了霰弹枪，绿头发少年的眼神也变的锐利，一场战斗简直一触即发。<br/>“所以呢？”女巫依旧从容不迫，她的笑容加深，只是笑容里失去了温柔。<br/>“所以你们应该知道规矩”男人的眼神也变得凶狠。<br/>“这是你的地盘？”<br/>这次还未等男人说话，少年用拉长的音调和加粗的声音调侃似的吼了一句“大哥！”哈娜一不小心笑了出来。<br/>“咳，不是，抱歉，刚才的气氛一不小心犯了职业病”男人偏过脸假咳了一下掩饰自己的尴尬。<br/>“其实我们过来就是为了确认一下新来的邻居，毕竟住在人界有各种各样的规矩，引来驱魔人的话一切都会变的很麻烦，这点我想你也是知道的”男人的语气缓和了很多没有刚才的咄咄逼人。<br/>“还没自我介绍，我叫岛田半藏，这是我弟弟岛田源氏，我们是日本过来的邪鬼”为了表示诚意半藏还现了原形，源氏莫名的吹了个口哨然后被半藏狠狠瞪了一眼。<br/>“我叫安吉拉·齐格勒，是黑森林里的女巫”确认对方确实不是来砸场子的，安吉拉也缓和了气势，她礼貌的和半藏握手。<br/>“我们过来是为了对面那个男人，我想你也见过了”<br/>“杰克·莫里森？”<br/>“是的，他是一个被封印了力量忘记了一切的吸血鬼，具体事情不方便细说，在他恢复之前我们会一直在这里住下去，人界的规矩自然也会遵守”<br/>“你能保证他没有威胁？”半藏质疑，毕竟他对吸血鬼这种生物没有任何好印象。<br/>“日本的邪鬼不也是一个道理吗？”女巫轻笑，语言中透露着对半藏的不满。<br/>“是我逾越了，不过我只想确认一下，毕竟什么都有可能发生”<br/>“岛田先生还真是谨慎”<br/>“彼此彼此”<br/>放松下来的哈娜对两个大人绕弯子互怼并不感兴趣，她打量起同样在走神的源氏。感受到她的目光，源氏对哈娜挑眉。哈娜灵机一动做了个夸张的鬼脸，源氏不服输的也做了一个却忘了自己的脸刚被门打过，一时间疼的呲牙咧嘴。<br/>哈娜捂着嘴无声的大笑，安吉拉一个威胁的眼神扫了过来，她瞬间控制表情安静如鸡，这回是源氏露出了胜利的微笑。<br/>“好了，既然是个误会的话我们以后就友好的相处吧”看起来谈话进行的还算顺利，安吉拉伸出了手。<br/>“以后就请多指教了，女巫”半藏也伸出了手，两个握手的人对视，空气中仿佛迸发着火花。<br/>“她—也—是—混—黑—道—的—吗！”源氏跟哈娜比口型，哈娜拼命摇头。<br/>“好—像—大—姐—头—”认出源氏的口型，哈娜用力点了点头。<br/>“还没介绍过，这个是小火龙哈娜，带着垃圾桶的是无头骑士瑞破，还有一个恶灵现在因为魔力缺乏症在休息”<br/>被点名的哈娜瞬间立正，瑞破似乎才意识到他脑袋上戴着的是垃圾桶，他抓起垃圾桶想要使劲摔在地上。<br/>“你敢摔一下我就把你扔进垃圾桶”女巫带着冰冷的笑把魔杖点在瑞破胸口，源氏发誓他刚才听见了破空声。瑞破默默把垃圾桶又带了回去。<br/>“就是这样”安吉拉微笑着回过身，源氏已经把看起来很温柔的安吉拉列为了危险人物表的第一位。<br/>“看来我们来的并不是时候，不过很高兴见到你们”从刚才的对话半藏就发现女巫的心情非常糟糕，不过礼仪还是要到位。“我们先回去了，以后如果有什么需要可以尽管跟我说，毕竟我在这里也住了很多年了”<br/>“那就先谢谢岛田先生了，让我们好好相处吧”这句话倒是真心的。<br/>“晚安”半藏拽着源氏离开了安吉拉的家，回去的路上，源氏忍不住发问。<br/>“哥哥你不生气吗？”<br/>“他们不惹麻烦我们也不必要给自己添麻烦”<br/>“也是……不过很久没看到邪恶生物了啊”源氏感叹“我以后可以去找他们玩嘛？”<br/>“只要你不惹麻烦”半藏叹气。<br/>“我就知道哥哥最好了！”源氏扑在半藏怀里磨蹭结果碰到了脸上的门印子差点疼出了眼泪。<br/>“回去先擦药吧”半藏无奈的揉了揉怀里的绿脑袋。<br/>“他们两个很危险”看到岛田兄弟走后，女巫看着冒着紫色气泡的锅子沉思。<br/>“嗯？”哈娜觉得源氏还是挺友好的，半藏虽然看着严肃吓人但其实非常的懂得礼仪，不过她现在没有胆子开口质疑。<br/>“鬼都是吃人的”瑞破破天荒的解释了一句。<br/>“就像瑞破说的，鬼都是吃人的，我说的不是亡灵这种鬼，我说的是是日本那边带角的邪鬼”巫女用魔杖轻点着锅子，不详的气味飘了出来。<br/>“我曾经去过那边，鬼这种生物的力量是根据食人多少决定的，吞噬的人越多力量也就越强大，杀人的欲望也就越难控制，就像吸血鬼的吸血冲动一样无解。”虽然不想搭理哈娜，但又怕小火龙出了什么意外没法和莫里森交代，安吉拉只能憋着怒气解释。<br/>“他们两个很强，非常强，也许只有在黑森林里我才有一拼之力，虽然他们说的友好相处并不像说谎，但还是谨慎为上。”<br/>“好的”哈娜乖巧的点头，她沉默了一会几番踌躇终于把憋在嘴里的道歉说了出来。<br/>“对不起给你添麻烦了，安吉拉姐姐我真的非常抱歉……我以后绝对不会这么做了……我真的太冲动了……”<br/>“别以为道歉了我就会轻易原谅你，还好你今晚打到的是邪鬼而不是人类，人类估计就要进医院了哪还能活蹦乱跳？他们可承受不了你龙的力量。”安吉拉瞥了一眼哈娜。<br/>“对不起……”哈娜的头埋得更低了，瑞破抱胸站在一边似乎想说什么，但他还是什么都没说把身子转向了窗边。<br/>“你们今晚给我在客厅好好反省，哈娜你和法拉明天一起把这个药喝下去。”<br/>“诶？”哈娜畏惧地看着冒紫光的锅子。<br/>“挣脱我的魔力你不是魔力耗尽了吗？不想因为魔力缺乏醒不过来就乖乖给我喝”女巫的语气冰冷，哈娜轻轻的“嗯”了一声，本来就是她有错在先安吉拉却还关心着她让她又愧疚又感动。<br/>“这些账全算在莫里森身上，等他力量恢复我要好好跟他算算”女巫露出了奸商班的微笑，哈娜收回了自己的感动。<br/>抱着自己的尾巴在客厅的沙发上窝了一晚上，哈娜早上醒来的时候发现瑞破仍然像昨天晚上一样保持着抱胸的动作坐在开着壁炉的壁炉边，壁炉里的火焰缓缓地向他空洞的脖颈流去。<br/>瑞破自从来到人界就一直在想什么，他跟在黑森林比起来简直像换了一个人一样。哈娜一直弄不懂瑞破，现在也是。不过这些现在都不重要，她唯一需要知道的就是瑞破过一会要倒霉了。<br/>“瑞破你交这个月的水电暖费！”安吉拉的怒吼从卧室门口传来，哈娜窃笑着看着明显愣住的瑞破。烧了整整一晚上的天然气这个月的费用估计会非常高，已经快要赤字的女巫当然会怒火中烧。“女巫你不要太过放肆”<br/>“那你就给我滚出去！”<br/>美好的一天从清晨的争吵开始。<br/>“我出去找工作，法拉你看着家，尤其是看着这两个闯祸精！”安吉拉不知道从哪里弄来了一身正装正赶着出门。<br/>“我也想帮安吉拉”小鸡崽想要扯住安吉拉的衣角。<br/>“你！帮我看着他俩”安吉拉这次完全没有被法拉可爱的外表迷惑，她点了点法拉又点了点哈娜和瑞破。“这是我交给你的任务，完成的好晚上有奖励”<br/>“保证完成任务”听见奖励法拉的眼睛都亮了，她抖了抖羽毛和安吉拉敬了个礼，安吉拉被她逗得笑了出来。<br/>“我快来不及了，锅里的药记得吃！备用钥匙在锅台上面的第三个柜子里。”叮嘱完之后安吉拉急匆匆地出了门，剩下三个人在家里大眼瞪小眼。<br/>“虽然不知道你们昨天怎么惹到她了，但是还是不要再犯同样的事的好，安吉拉她很辛苦”法拉去厨房拿药，她并没有用谴责的语气而是说的很平淡，但哈娜就是觉得愧疚的不得了，瑞破依旧没有反应。<br/>“我知道错了，以后真的不会再这么冲动了……”哈娜缩在椅子上。<br/>“知道错就好，来把药喝了”法拉把一个冒着紫光的杯子递了过来，里面有黑绿色的液体冒着泡。<br/>“呃……”哈娜盯着杯子迟迟不敢下嘴。<br/>“呃……我先试试吧”法拉也一副迟疑的样子，但她还是喝了下去，哈娜紧张的看着她的表情。<br/>“怎…..怎么样？”喝下不明液体的法拉整个人都放空了半天没有反应，哈娜小心的拿手碰了碰她。<br/>“…….我看到了天国……”法拉一脸空白的转了过来，说的话意义不明。<br/>“天国？嗯……难道其实很好喝？”哈娜纠结的看了看杯子，鼓起勇气一口闷了下去。<br/>世界变得一片雪白，有天使围绕着她唱“哈利路亚”，身体变得非常轻盈慢慢朝着天上云朵中的彩虹飘去。<br/>“喂！哈娜！哈娜！”忽然一股力量把她从云端拽下，法拉的声音由远及近。<br/>“哇！我差点被天使带走！”哈娜一脸惨白一身冷汗。<br/>“呃……良药苦口？”虽然这么说但法拉的视线完全不在残留着药汁的杯子上。<br/>“我想吐火把自己的嘴烧干”哈娜含泪吐着舌头。<br/>她觉得这是女巫的报复，一定是的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 他不曾知晓5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨五点，当春日的第一缕阳光照进屋子的时候莫里森准时起了床。他今天要去置办一些生活必需用品。虽然昨天去超市买了一些最基本的东西但这个家里差的还是太多了。铺好床被，莫里森换上了清爽的运动装准备先出门晨跑，毕竟大型百货超市都要九点以后才开门。<br/>收拾妥当之后已经五点半，但居民区还是静悄悄的，大部分的人还在梦乡，莫里森享受这种在无人的街道慢跑的感觉，然后他遇到了同样出来晨练的半藏。<br/>“早上好，半藏先生”莫里森微笑着打了招呼。<br/>“早上好”这么早竟让能看到人让半藏很惊讶，两人干脆结伴跑步。<br/>“半藏先生一直都晨练的吗？”莫里森调节自己的呼吸不想因为说话而岔气。<br/>“是，我自幼就有晨练的喜欢”半藏回答，莫里森打量了一下半藏紧身的运动短袖下结实的肌肉，这确实是长年运动的人才会拥有的体格。<br/>“莫里森先生你呢？”半藏反问。<br/>“我以前在部队服役，久而久之就习惯了，早晨不跑一下就觉得没有完成任务”<br/>半藏了然的点头，毕竟旧习难改。<br/>两人都不是什么健谈的人，经过最基本的寒暄之后就沉默的绕着住宅区跑了一整圈，等到早上六点半两人才回到家门口。<br/>“我要去给源氏做饭了”半藏在家门口和莫里森告别。<br/>“我也要回去做早饭了”莫里森跟半藏挥手，半藏点了一下头。<br/>简短的告别之后莫里森回家脱掉被汗水浸透的运动衫准备洗个澡。<br/>温热的水将湿粘的汗液冲掉的感觉十分舒爽，然后莫里森站在淋雨底下盯着自己的洗发水整整五分钟，不知道为什么，他总有一种其实瓶子里装的是脱毛膏的感觉。<br/>“奇怪，明明是我昨天亲自买的洗发水，没有理由怀疑它是脱毛膏啊……”再次仔细的阅读瓶子上的单词，甚至挤出来一点闻它的味道，莫里森反反复复的确认他手里的确实是洗发水之后带着满腔的疑问把洗发水挤在了头上。确实是洗发水没有错，顶着一头泡泡的莫里森放心的舒了一口气。“我放心什么……？脱毛膏？”莫里森总觉得曾经发生过有人把他的洗发水换成脱毛膏这种事，但他无论如何也想不起来。<br/>“算了，应该是新兵的时候谁的玩笑吧”擦干净身体，莫里森对着镜子整理发际线不太美好的白发。可如果真的有人用脱毛膏开了玩笑的话一定会非常刻骨铭心，绝不会轻易忘记的。<br/>“难道是因为最近有点脱发所以潜意识很害怕？”莫里森心疼的看着自己的发际线，他打算今天顺便去买个生发剂。<br/>哈娜和法拉坐在沙发上看电视，她们喝过安吉拉的药之后对早餐失去了兴趣，就连吞口水嘴里都带着那冒着紫光的绿色粘稠液体的味道。她们比莫里森早来到这里几天，所以电视和网络都已经早早办好了。<br/>“法拉姐，我们真的就要在家呆一整天吗？”哈娜对早间新闻不感兴趣。<br/>“毕竟安吉拉让我看着你们，不过你要是想买东西或者外出的话我可以陪着你，当然去见莫里森也是。”法拉理解哈娜不想呆在家无所事事的心情，要是安吉拉把她忘了她绝对比哈娜表现的更激动。<br/>“可是我没有什么理由去见我爸，毕竟他都不认识我了，我过去也是添麻烦。”哈娜没落的看向街道对面和毒蘑菇一个配色的房子，然后她手中一沉。<br/>“吃吧，你爸做的饼干”法拉把莫里森的饼干放在了哈娜手里。<br/>“谢谢……”哈娜抓着包装袋没有任何动作，她扁着嘴似乎不知如何下口。<br/>“不吃吗？”<br/>“不是，就是觉得不管现在吃什么都是苦的……”哈娜叹气，法拉觉得她说的原因并不只是因为喝了安吉拉那带着毁灭性味道的药。<br/>“那等你想吃的时候再说吧，不要放坏了”法拉摸了摸哈娜的头，虽然一个小不点摸另一个小不点的头让人觉得搞笑，但哈娜还是觉得自己被温暖到了。即使体型改变，法拉本质上还是那个靠得住的成人。<br/>两人继续看早间新闻。<br/>瑞破早上被安吉拉吼过之后也不见关了壁炉，他还在壁炉旁边抱胸坐着似乎在聚精会神的观察火焰燃烧。当法拉和哈娜的早间新闻都看完了时他才有点动静。<br/>“瑞破你不能出去！”法拉一个箭步挡在了想要开门的瑞破面前。<br/>“让开”瑞破语气不善，哈娜从窗户看到莫里森似乎要出门。<br/>“不行！”哈娜也挡了过去“不能让你出去，你出去一定会引起骚动的！”<br/>“昨晚是哪个惹的麻烦？”瑞破翻旧帐。<br/>“昨晚确实是我的错！但是你还是不能出去！你连头都没有出去别说吓到我爸什么的，引来驱魔师我们谁都别想好过！”被安吉拉训斥过的哈娜已经不会头脑发热了。<br/>看起来极其不服的样子，瑞破“切”了一声还是松开了门把手，法拉和哈娜都惊呆了，那个黑森林里无法无天的谐星瑞破竟然学会妥协了！她们都准备好用暴力解决问题来着。<br/>“等女巫回来通知我，我有事情要跟她说”用命令的姿态留下这句话，瑞破化成烟雾消失在了两人面前。<br/>“呃…….嗯？”哈娜歪头看法拉“他人呢？”<br/>“位移用的法术，应该是传送到哪去了吧”法拉四处观察“反正他没出屋子”<br/>“我果然弄不明白瑞破”<br/>“能大概明白他的人估计只有莫里森了吧”法拉嘟囔了一句。<br/>“所以我爸和他究竟什么关系？他不是讨厌我爸的吗？”哈娜非常不明白，但她觉得自己嗅到了八卦的味道。<br/>“这个我没法说，也许等到莫里森恢复记忆之后你可以去问他。”法拉耸肩<br/>“唉……爸爸要是早点能恢复记忆就好了”哈娜又开始叹气。<br/>正想要继续安慰哈娜，法拉余光忽然看到街对面的莫里森从车库里开出了一辆老爷车。<br/>“魔法连驾照都可以伪造的吗？”她瞪大了眼睛。<br/>安吉拉回来的时候已经是傍晚，在家看了一天电视的两个人像被洗脑了一样走路都打晃。<br/>“怎么样？一切还顺利吗？”正装的安吉拉进门疲惫的解开了头发，这一幕在法拉眼里简直是风情万种。<br/>“顺利！非常顺利！”法拉拼命点头，眼睛黏在了安吉拉身上撕不下来。<br/>“我今天顺手考了个行医执照，明天上班，之后可能都会工作的很晚所以晚餐能拜托法拉你吗？”安吉拉换掉高跟鞋冲法拉眨了一下眼睛。<br/>“安吉拉…..这么辛苦真的没问题吗？”法拉面露担心的神色，她走过去接过安吉拉的包。<br/>“要不要我也打工帮你？”<br/>“你自己还是先好好恢复，不要让我担心”安吉拉温柔的摸了摸小法拉柔软的短发，法拉有些赌气的抱住安吉拉的腰肢。<br/>“我也想帮安吉拉的忙”<br/>“要是我每天回家都能吃上热腾腾的饭菜那法拉就帮我大忙了”女巫无奈的笑，变成小孩子的法拉举动也下意识变的和小孩子一样了。<br/>“那如果想吃什么绝对要和我说！我一定会让安吉拉吃上最美味的饭菜的！”法拉认真的注视着安吉拉的眼睛，宛若辰星的双眼中满满都是深情。<br/>“狗粮真好吃”哈娜面无表情的盯着电视。<br/>这次晚饭是法拉做的，因为本身家里就不剩什么食材所以她只做了番茄炒蛋和鸡蛋羹，哈娜也不得不感叹法拉的手艺，据说这是她当年专门为安吉拉去找小美学的，哈娜又默默的塞了一口狗粮。瑞破没有头也不需要吃饭所以整个晚餐时间都没见到他，直到哈娜开始收拾碗筷的时候她才想起来早上瑞破说有事找安吉拉。<br/>“安吉拉，瑞破早上说有事找你”哈娜熟练的把碗筷放入洗碗机。<br/>“嗯？他找我干什么？”安吉拉照例拿出了昨天的锅子开始制药。<br/>“我也不知道，不过看起来好像是挺重要的事”法拉在安吉拉旁边帮忙。<br/>“那哈娜你去找他一下，这里我和法拉来就可以了”安吉拉对瑞破要找她的事非常好奇。<br/>哈娜放下手中的碗筷点点头，她在空气中深吸一口气，像只警犬一样寻着瑞破的味道来到了地下室门口。<br/>“火龙的嗅觉和狗一样灵敏吗？”法拉有点惊讶。<br/>“龙的嗅觉可是世上最灵敏的”女巫轻笑。<br/>“瑞破！安吉拉找你！”拧开地下室的门，哈娜对空气中的黑雾大喊。不一会黑雾就凝结成了人形。<br/>“我知道了，让她单独来见我”<br/>“切，就知道使唤人！”哈娜翻了个白眼重重甩上了门。<br/>“安吉拉！瑞破要单独见你！”哈娜大喊。<br/>“告诉他我马上就来，还有告诉他有求于人的时候要尊重对方”女巫语气不善。<br/>“所以你找我干什么？我可不知道大名鼎鼎的无头骑士莱耶斯也会有求于人”安吉拉和瑞破单独呆在地下室中，她的语气带着嘲讽。<br/>“我想和你做个交易”瑞破没有理会她的语气<br/>“哦？你知道和女巫交易的代价可是很大的，你能支付得起吗？”<br/>“我会结清你这个月的水电费，帮你支付一半的贷款”<br/>“真是诱人的条件呢，所以你想交易什么？”本来可以要些更珍贵的东西，可是现在急缺钱的女巫不得不像凡人一样钻进了钱眼里。<br/>“我想要一个头”瑞破双手抱胸。<br/>“那我真是稳赚不赔，不过你先告诉我你要了头要去干什么？”安吉拉对瑞破不是很放心。<br/>“我买下了小区里的另一栋房子，有了头之后我就搬出去住，当然人界的条约我也会遵守，不过这之后你也无权限制我和莫里森的互动”<br/>“你可真有钱”安吉拉耸肩“你能对魔神发誓不做过火的事？”<br/>“我发誓，我不会触犯人界的禁忌”瑞破将右手放在了心脏的位置。<br/>恶魔间的誓言是必须履行的，安吉拉看向瑞破的目光带上了惊讶，她没想到瑞破为了莫里森竟然会做到这种地步，看来这两人之间的纠葛比她想的还要深的多。<br/>“好的，交易成立，你在明早之前给我拿出头的样子我就可以给你幻化。”<br/>“女巫你自己不能想一个？”瑞破的声音带上了不满。<br/>“我幻化的到时候你不满意又会想来退货，我的变形术可没有那么便宜”女巫耸肩。<br/>“好吧，交易成立，女巫不愧都是奸商。”<br/>“谢谢夸奖”安吉拉露出了温柔的笑容。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 他不曾知晓6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天一早，安吉拉又早早的出了门，法拉穿着个小围裙忙上忙下活像一个童工，哈娜啃着莫里森给他的饼干忧伤的看着对面那栋毒蘑菇一般的房子，瑞破在桌上写画着什么，像老僧入定一样外面的动静根本影响不了他分毫。<br/>“法拉，你今天愿意陪我出门吗？”哈娜忽然发话。<br/>“怎么了？”法拉没有停下洗盘子的手，但她把水龙头关小了一点。<br/>“我觉得上次我对老爹太过分了，所以想做点饼干给他赔罪”哈娜转过了头“他忘记了一切，我对他来说只是个陌生人，可我却把怨气发泄在失去记忆的他身上，这是不对的，我不想再伤老爹的心了”小火龙的表情前所未有的没落，法拉擦干手走到她身边摸了摸她的头。<br/>“没事的，我陪你出去买材料。你知道你老爹很爱你，不会因为一点小事就生气，你如果拿着自己做的礼物给他他一定会开心的不得了。”<br/>“即使他忘记了一切？”<br/>“记忆不在了，但心一定还记得”<br/>听了法拉的话，哈娜重新打起了精神，她跳下凳子说了一声“我去收拾”就跑进了房间，法拉笑着摇头继续回去清理碗筷。<br/>“我全都准备好了，法拉我们走吧！”只是片刻，伪装的极其完美的小火龙就出现在了法拉眼前，怎么看都只是一个正在上高中的少女。<br/>“我也准备好了，一起去超市吧”法拉带上了帽子。<br/>“这么看你好像是我姐姐一样”她看着自己的身形耸了耸肩“不过也没差，不暴露就没有问题”<br/>说着两人就站在了门口，她们谨慎的观察了瑞破一会，确认了他似乎不会闯祸之后终于离开了房子。<br/>“人类的世界真有意思”哈娜看着四周的小房子还有平整的草地。<br/>“到处都这么开阔，不像黑森林每天都笼罩在树的阴影里”<br/>“你喜欢这里吗？”法拉牵着哈娜的手。<br/>“我不讨厌，应该说我喜欢有老爹在的地方，很有家的感觉。”<br/>法拉想起了火龙一族的情况心中轻轻叹了口气<br/>“可你迟早要长大成人啊”<br/>“我不知道，我只知道现在我希望自己可以陪在老爹身边，而不是做一个只能从窗子看着他的邻居”<br/>“他会回来的，在这之前我们就默默守护着他吧”<br/>“也只能这样了”<br/>哈娜踢飞了一块石头。<br/>“嗨！哈娜！！”路过岛田家的房子时源氏从二楼窗口钻了出来对着他们大喊<br/>“你们要去哪？”<br/>“我们要去超市！”哈娜下意识喊了回去。<br/>“你们等等我！我马上就下来！”<br/>说着源氏就消失在了窗口，房子里响起来很大的脚步声，只是片刻源氏就从房子里冲了出来，样子邋里邋遢还穿着拖鞋。<br/>“我的零食吃完了正好和你们一起去超市！”源氏露出一个非常灿烂的笑容，然而在法拉眼里源氏就如一只出笼的野狗，甩着舌头呼吸自由的味道。<br/>“啊！你就是法拉吧！昨天女巫跟我们说你身体不适所以没能见到你，今天补上迟来的问好，我叫岛田源氏，请多指教”<br/>源氏对法拉伸出了手，法拉握了上去。<br/>“法芮尔•艾玛丽，初次见面岛田先生”<br/>“叫我源氏就行了！当然你叫我源氏哥哥也可以！”源氏挺直了胸膛。<br/>“我可比你大的多”法拉翻了个白眼。<br/>“可你现在看起来比我小很多啊”说着源氏作势去摸法拉的头，被她使劲拍开了手，眼神锐利的如同鹰隼。<br/>“呃，不叫就不叫吧”源氏被法拉的眼神吓得瑟缩了一下，随后又恢复了那种漫不经心的态度。<br/>“哈娜，你们去超市买什么啊”源氏不打算继续招惹法拉。<br/>“我们要去买做饼干的材料和模具，我要做一些点心给老爹赔礼道歉”<br/>“老爹？”<br/>“就是新搬来的莫里森，他是我的养父”<br/>“好像很有意思的样子！我能和你们一起吗？”源氏的眼中闪着“找乐子”的光芒。<br/>“你也要做饼干吗？”哈娜下意识看了眼法拉，对方并没有表现出不同意。<br/>“本来只想去买零食，现在想试着做点饼干给我哥吃”<br/>“那我们一起做吧！”不知不觉就走到了超市门口，两个人一拍即合立刻冲了进去，法拉在门口扶额，照看熊汉子的工作真不是一般的心累。<br/>算是顺利的付了钱，满载而归的三人一起回到了家里，瑞破依旧在写着什么，周围的纸已经堆了半个头高，他们进门瑞破都没有一点反应。<br/>“不用管他，我们来做饼干吧”哈娜兴致勃勃。<br/>“你会做吗？”源氏问。<br/>“我不会”<br/>“那我去网上找个说明吧，不然我连烤箱都不会用”<br/>事实就是即使找了说明源氏和哈娜依旧不会用烤箱。法拉忙着用模具把饼干压出想要的形状没有理会旁边两个人，等她意识到的时候哈娜已经一口龙息朝着饼干喷了过去。<br/>“哈娜！”法拉久违的尖叫。<br/>“对不起！”饼干升起了浓烟，有些上面甚至还带着火星。<br/>“你在干什么！”法拉的毛全都炸了。<br/>“我不会用烤箱，说明上说要用火烤，我觉得干脆用龙息......”<br/>“我觉得没毛病”源氏在一边补充。<br/>法拉一把捂住了脸。<br/>火警报警器尖锐的声音响起，源氏一个闪身就把报警器摘了下来，哈娜忙着去开窗户，法拉试图给饼干灭火，浓重的黑烟从窗口飘了出去。<br/>正当三人手忙脚乱的时候门铃忽然响了，灰头土脸的法拉给瑞破套上垃圾桶就冲到门边开门。<br/>“抱歉家里出了点小问题来的迟了些，请问您有什么事吗！”法拉一把拉开门，只见门外站着有些局促的莫里森。<br/>“那个，我刚才修理草坪的时候看到你家冒起了黑烟就想知道你们需不需要帮忙。<br/>“谢谢关心，没什么大事就是饼干烤糊了”法拉又想起了盘子里的那些冒着火星的碳。<br/>“呃......那没什么事的话”莫里森似乎想要离开，法拉看了眼家里暗中观察的哈娜忽然有了主意。<br/>“对了！能请您教我们做饼干吗？”<br/>“是没有问题，不过我进来不会打扰吗？”屋内只有一堆孩子，莫里森觉得自己应该等他们的监护人回来自己才不算非法入侵。<br/>“没事的，瑞破在这里”说着法拉指了指桌上移动的垃圾桶。<br/>“……那我就打扰了”莫里森小心翼翼的进门换鞋，还不忘朝老僧入定的瑞破点头示意。<br/>“所以你们想做饼干是吗？”莫里森无奈的看着一盘子带着火星的碳状物。<br/>“这个也烤太久了，应该说你们这些孩子什么都不懂的情况下弄这个也太危险了”说着莫里森蹲下检查了烤箱<br/>“要是着火了或者烤箱爆炸了的话你们都有危险，以后不能做这么危险的事情”<br/>三个人默默低头听莫里森的数落。<br/>“还有材料吗？我给你们演示饼干的做法”<br/>话音刚落，源氏已经举着鸡蛋和面粉站在莫里森面前，哈娜把那些碳全都倒进了垃圾桶。<br/>洗好手穿上围裙，将鸡蛋的蛋黄蛋白分离，莫里森就像变魔术一样将刚才几人手忙脚乱的步骤变得有条不紊。<br/>“这里要慢慢搅拌，不过你们连鸡蛋都不会打是怎么做出第一批饼干的？”莫里森问出了自己的疑惑，哈娜红着脸举起了超市中风靡的懒人饼干面团，这种面团是早就搭配好的，只要烤就能变成饼干，莫里森再次感叹世界发展的真快，自己已经落伍了。<br/>经过一个小时的手把手教学，莫里森将大家做好的饼干放进来烤箱，不一会香味就从烤箱中飘了出来，一脸面粉的几个孩子都露出了兴奋的表情，就连法拉的脸上都带上了期待。莫里森欣慰的看着兴奋的孩子们觉得自己很有成就感，他的视线不经意间路过了哈娜，脸都变成花猫的她全神贯注的盯着烤箱，眼中闪着光亮，莫里森莫名的觉得心中非常温暖，就像是父亲见到心爱的女儿一样。<br/>哈娜感受到莫里森的视线回过头，带着疑惑看着他，莫里森马上意识到自己的失态，他立刻收回视线盯着地板。<br/>“烤好啦！快看看怎么样！”拍掉闹钟，源氏的叫声缓解了尴尬，几人立刻将实现放在了烤箱上，当散发着诱人奶油气息的饼干从烤箱中拿出来的时候房间被欢呼声笼罩。哈娜端着盘子将自己的饼干一股脑的塞给了莫里森。<br/>“你不吃的吗？”莫里森不明白发生了什么。<br/>“这是回礼，我们做饼干是为了回你那天给我们送的礼，只是搞砸了”哈娜移开脸。<br/>“而且这也是我用来道歉的”<br/>“为什么要道歉？”莫里森不解。<br/>“因为那天心情不好所以给你摆了臭脸，其实我一点也不讨厌你，后来我才意识到跟你发脾气是很不礼貌的行为，所以希望你原谅我。”哈娜的手微微颤抖。<br/>“我没有生气啊，而且你不讨厌我真的太好了”莫里森露出一个微笑，脸上狰狞的伤疤似乎也柔和了起来。<br/>“而且回礼什么的你们都太客气了”虽然嘴上这么说着，但莫里森忽然发觉，这么多年他的心未曾如现在一般温暖过。<br/>“谢谢你们”他郑重道谢。<br/>之后的时间他们就着饼干开了个小型派对，直到晚上吃饭的时候才告别。<br/>“谢谢你，今天我过的超开心！哥哥肯定会喜欢我的饼干的！”源氏一边挥手一边蹦跳着走了。<br/>“你们也该吃饭了，我就不打扰了”莫里森也告辞。<br/>“以后有时间的话随时来我家玩，我肯定欢迎”他补充道<br/>法拉怼了一下哈娜，哈娜露出一个超级灿烂的笑容点了点头。<br/>“以后可别烦我们啊！”她挥手道别<br/>走在自己的草坪上，莫里森回头看了一眼温暖的夕阳，“有这些邻居真的太好了”他带着微笑打开了家门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 他不曾知晓7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晚上安吉拉结束了一天的工作回到家，家中充满了香甜的饼干味，法拉正系着围裙炸着鸡腿，哈娜正流着口水正坐在一边，抽油烟机嗡嗡作响。<br/>“你们下午烤饼干了？”安吉拉看着桌子上剩下的饼干，那是法拉的份，她特意用模具把饼干压成了小天使的形状。<br/>“今天下午老爹过来和我们一起做饼干吃了！”哈娜听见安吉拉说话才意识到她回家了，急忙擦了口水回话。<br/>“你们一天都有乖乖的吗？没让他发现什么吧。”女巫感觉自己在带一群熊孩子，整天忧心忡忡。<br/>“当然，我们又不是小孩子了，当然知道分寸！我把自己烤的饼干所给老爹了！他看起来特别高兴！”<br/>“那就好。”女巫脱掉了高跟鞋。<br/>瑞破坐在桌边，纸已经将他埋了起来。<br/>“你想好了没有”女巫来到他身边问，顺便用魔杖把那些凌乱的草稿纸整理到一边。<br/>“我想不起来”瑞破颓废的看着稿纸。<br/>“时间过的太久了，我想不起来自己的样子”他将手中的纸揉成一团。<br/>“如果没有模板的话我的魔法也很难帮你”安吉拉拿起一张草稿纸观看，上面有男人脸部的轮廓，却没有五官。<br/>“你生前就没有画像之类的东西吗？”<br/>“背叛的人是没有资格将形体留下来的，要说的话只有莫里森记得我的长相，现在他忘了。”瑞破说的很平静，明明很悲哀的事情到他嘴里就和今天你吃饭了吗？一样平淡。<br/>“这样吧，我给你施加一个幻术”女巫轻轻皱眉“毕竟我们已经约定好了”<br/>说着，安吉拉拿起一张废纸拿过瑞破的笔在上面画起了法阵。<br/>“这个幻术会让人产生你有脸的错觉，但没人会记住你的长相，虽然不是很实用但毕竟比没有头要好。”<br/>瑞破没有反驳。<br/>晚饭过后，安吉拉去了地下室给瑞破施法，法拉和哈娜一起坐在窗边看对面房子里透出的柔和光亮。<br/>“真希望有一天我也能回到有老爹在的家”哈娜捧着脸。<br/>“一定会有那天的，我相信莫里森并没有将你忘记”法拉安慰。<br/>“你们都这么说，我知道你们在安慰我，不过要多久呢？”哈娜叹气<br/>“我不是在抱怨，只是有些后悔。当初我总在外面玩到半夜，老爹不会来找我，但是城堡永远亮着温暖黄的灯光，他永远会在等我回家，可我却只知道在外面玩不想回家，还总让他担心。现在他的灯不是为我点的，我也回不去了。失去了才知道当初有多幸福。”<br/>“所以从现在开始就不要让幸福溜走”法拉的手搭在了哈娜的肩膀上，两人继续看着对面温暖的灯光，直到灯光熄灭。<br/>第二天一早，瑞破从安吉拉的家里搬了出去，安吉拉三人在门外为他送行。<br/>“放他一个人真的没问题吗？”瑞破的谐星形象已经深深刻印在哈娜心底。<br/>“瑞破和表面有些差别的，我觉得他已经做好觉悟了”安吉拉想起来昨天的法术。<br/>“他也是莫里森恢复记忆的重要人物，我相信他认真起来也是有分寸的”<br/>“真的没问题吗？”哈娜担忧的看向瑞破离开的方向。<br/>莫里森起了个大早开始收拾草坪，原来的家主并没有仔细打理过这片草坪，导致上面杂草丛生。莫里森推着除草机来到门口，他先是看了看依然静悄悄的街道，思考现在除草会不会吵到邻居们睡觉，这时一个从未见过的壮硕男人从他家门口走了过去。<br/>“这片区域还有我没见过的人？”莫里森暗自思索，只见来人停在了自己的草坪前面。<br/>“你是新的邻居吗？”男人先开口了。<br/>“是的，我前几天才搬过来”莫里森赶忙放下除草机走上前。<br/>“你好，我是这里的住户，前几天出差今天刚回来，看见新面孔就想来打个招呼，没打扰到你吧”<br/>“没有没有，很高兴见到你”莫里森伸出手，两人友好地握了一下。<br/>眼前的男人看起来和自己差不多高，拉丁裔的深色皮肤和轮廓，五官如刀削一般，干净利落。他给莫里森一种非常熟悉的感觉，和看到哈娜时的感觉如出一辙。<br/>“我叫杰克•莫里森，你叫什么？”莫里森赶紧把心中奇异的感觉驱散。<br/>“加布里尔•莱耶斯”一个声音响在脑海里。<br/>“我叫瑞破，很高兴见到你”男人的声音低沉沙哑，和记忆中的有些不一样。<br/>“嗯？”脑子中有什么干扰了现实的对话，莫里森一时间陷入了混乱。<br/>“啊，你好，莱耶斯先生”他摇了几下脑袋想要清醒一些“刚才有点头疼”<br/>瑞破顿了一下，一言不发，点了点头。<br/>“不打扰你了，我也要回去收拾家里，下次再见”瑞破先行离开。<br/>“下次再见”莫里森敲了敲依然混沌的脑子目送瑞破离开。<br/>“这种感觉是怎么回事？不会是年纪大了吧”他叹了口气。<br/>“先把草坪收拾干净吧。”莫里森启动了除草机。<br/>崭新的房子中空荡荡的只有一个沙发，四周的百叶窗都被拉上，一片黑暗之中瑞破坐在沙发中盯着虚空中的一点。<br/>“加布里尔•莱耶斯”他说。<br/>“那个老混蛋明明说过要把我忘个干净。”<br/>“他果然是个混球，老了也是个混球，自己说过的话都不遵守”空洞的脖颈中橘色的火焰燃烧的旺盛。<br/>“结果到了最后这个老家伙还是没有忘了我”火焰忽明忽暗，瑞破不再说话，明明只有黑暗才是他的归宿，可那个混蛋永远像一束阳光，将他的栖身之所撕裂。<br/>傍晚，莫里森做了一个梦。他是银白的骑士，金发蓝眼，阳光一般耀眼。他与黑色的骑士一同对自己的国王献上忠诚。<br/>“我叫杰克•莫里森，你叫什么”金色的阳光刺的黑色骑士睁不开眼。<br/>“加布里尔•莱耶斯”明知危险，黑色骑士却还是将手伸了过去。<br/>“我们以后就是同事了，一起守护这个王国和女神的荣耀吧”白色骑士的双眼充满了希望，就像是璀璨的宝石。<br/>黑色骑士想要回到他的栖身之所，却向前迈了一步。<br/>“为了王国和女神”<br/>他们对着虚空行礼。<br/>“这是什么梦”凌晨醒来，莫里森沉浸在梦中久久不能自拔，那个梦太过真实，就像是他亲身经历过一样，直到现在那种受封的自豪感依然在胸口回荡，就好像他就是那个白色的骑士，灿烂如同阳光。<br/>“荒唐的梦”莫里森起身冲澡，脑子里却想起了黑色骑士的脸，那是他昨天上午见到的莱耶斯的脸。<br/>“我为什么会梦到他？难道是因为昨天打过招呼的人只有他？”莫里森强迫自己忽视那挥之不去的熟悉感，他使劲的在喷头下摇晃脑袋，想将满脑子乱七八糟的东西用水冲走。<br/>“年纪大了就是爱多想，那只是个梦而已，今天研究一下新的糕点吧”莫里森不想再纠结于那个奇怪的梦。<br/>安吉拉出去上班，瑞破走了，法拉看书不理人，哈娜在家里闲的都发霉了，想要随便干点什么又不知道到底要干嘛，得了法拉的允许后哈娜决定去街上随便逛一逛。<br/>“如果能去老爹家玩就好了”哈娜穿鞋的时候思索。<br/>一路上的风景已经完全不能吸引哈娜的注意力，她百无聊赖的踢着石子在小区里溜达，转着转着就到了岛田家楼下。<br/>“源氏，你在吗？”哈娜实在是无聊透顶，准备找源氏看看。<br/>“干什么？”源氏打开了窗子。<br/>“我实在是太无聊了，你知道有什么事可干吗？”<br/>“这你可就问对人了！”源氏一拍手“来我家玩吧，我们一起打游戏直播！”她的半个身体都探出了窗外。<br/>“直播是什么？”哈娜不解。<br/>“我去给你开门，你玩过就知道了！”说着源氏缩了回去，房间里又响起了很大的脚步声，一身邋遢的源氏打开了大门。<br/>“快进来”他招手<br/>“真的没问题吗？你哥哥会同意？”哈娜有些犹豫。<br/>“没事的，哥哥肯定不会在意的”<br/>“那我就打扰了……”最后还是好奇心占了上风，哈娜跟着源氏一起进了屋子。<br/>“你玩过游戏吗？”来到源氏所在的阁楼，哈娜觉得自己进入了另一个世界，与楼下的井井有条不同，源氏的屋子乱的无法下脚。<br/>“啊，屋子太乱了，不过不脏，你随便找地方坐吧”源氏摸头嘿嘿笑。<br/>“你说的是什么游戏？打猎算吗？”哈娜看了半天小心的清理出一块空地坐在了地上。<br/>“我说的是电子游戏”源氏开始翻箱倒柜。<br/>“我记得我还有另一个手柄，啊！有了，这样就能一起玩了”他把手柄递给了哈娜。<br/>“没玩过不要紧，我来教你怎么玩”源氏打开了游戏机，哈娜瞬间被画面牢牢的吸引住了。<br/>“感觉很好玩的样子”哈娜抱着手柄满眼放光。<br/>“我把直播打开，这样就会有观众看我们一起打了”源氏又去开电脑。<br/>“直播？”哈娜看到电脑连接了主机屏幕。<br/>“来吧，先从新手教程开始”源氏给屏幕上的射击游戏打开了一个新存档。<br/>本来以为要教哈娜好久，但哈娜为源氏表演了什么叫做天赋，仅仅三分钟，哈娜就开始打的如鱼得水，五分钟已经开始了无伤模式，十分钟之后就要求源氏开地狱难度。打倒boss之后源氏呆滞的看着屏幕上两人的战绩，哈娜以压倒性的优势排在伤害量第一，在看源氏的伤害量忽然就觉得特别可怜。<br/>源氏赶忙瞅了一眼弹幕，已经有观众看出那个第一名并不是源氏。<br/>“我不服，换个游戏再来！”源氏拿出了新的游戏盘。<br/>“好啊！来啊！”哈娜打的热血沸腾两眼放光。<br/>“电子游戏真好玩！”她握紧了手柄。<br/>整整一下午两个人打了各种类型的游戏，射击，音游，rpg，甚至恋爱模拟。除了刚上手的那几分钟外源氏就没有一种游戏能打得过哈娜的。<br/>“这不公平！你简直是人肉外挂！”源氏拿着手柄一脸怨念。<br/>“玩游戏就是要赢！”哈娜神采飞扬。<br/>“我不服，咱们继续！”<br/>“放马过来！”<br/>为了方便源氏早就把摄像头打开了，两人竞争的样子被完全的展现在众人眼前，哈娜一下午圈了不少粉丝，大家都想知道这个强的离谱的漂亮小姐姐到底是谁竟然能把源氏打的落花流水。<br/>“哈哈我又赢了！”<br/>“我就不信我什么都打不过你，我要祭出我的杀手锏了！”<br/>“你来什么我都不怕！继续来啊！”<br/>两人打的热火朝天丝毫没有看到漆黑的天色，那边法拉已经急的团团转，开始和安吉拉满小区找人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 他不曾知晓8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>半藏刚下班就撞见了焦急的安吉拉，表示见到哈娜一定会第一个通知他们，半藏先回了家，他要去把自己的倒霉弟弟掏出来晒晒免得宅死在了阁楼上。他刚进家门就听见阁楼上有两个人在打游戏，思考了可能性之后半藏黑着脸走上了楼梯猛的打开了阁楼的门。<br/>被低气压笼罩之后两人才如梦初醒，他们看着半藏咽了口口水，半藏黑着脸将两个人抓着去了安吉拉的房子。<br/>“找到哈娜了”半藏让哈娜走上前。<br/>“源氏这小子和她打了一下午游戏”<br/>“真是太感谢您了半藏先生”安吉拉微笑，额角绷着青筋。<br/>“你小子还不快道歉”半藏按住源氏的脑袋。<br/>“对不起！我应该和你们说一声的！”他低下头。<br/>“不关源氏的事情，是我自己玩的太入迷了，源氏也是好心！是我的错！”哈娜也低下了头。<br/>“不管是谁的错，先进来再说”女巫笑的像个天使，声音及其甜美。<br/>“那我先回家收拾这小子了”半藏不想掺和安吉拉家里的事情。<br/>“祝您拥有一个美好的晚上”安吉拉挥手，拉住哈娜，关上了门。<br/>“你胆子肥了啊，这都几点了，你知道我们有多担心吗！”女巫双手叉腰。<br/>“对不起！我知道错了！我真的知道了！”哈娜拼命道歉。<br/>“我不应该玩到这么晚一点消息没有让你们担心！下次我一定会先通知你们的！不对，下次我一定不会玩到这么晚！”<br/>“还有下次？”<br/>“对不起我真的错了！”<br/>然后哈娜不出意外的被禁足在家一个星期。<br/>金黄色的夕阳洒在银白的盔甲上，莫里森清楚的知道自己又陷入了梦境。<br/>“你觉得那些吸血鬼怎样才能放弃？”<br/>他开口问身边的黑色骑士。<br/>“那群害虫永远不会放弃任何一个机会，我们只需要把它们都杀光”<br/>“可教会说我们不要太激进，只要防守好王国就好”<br/>“所以说你是天真的童子军”<br/>黑色骑士露出一个冷笑。<br/>“现在不是闲聊的时候，你以后会知道我们所奉献忠诚的教会腐朽到什么程度，现在专心，他们要来了”<br/>两人的眼神同时变得泠冽，黑夜即将降临，那些隐藏在黑暗中的生物已经蠢蠢欲动，两人握紧了手中的剑交换了一个眼神，每一次战斗都有可能是他们的终结，这就是作为骑士的命运。<br/>血，到处都是血，魔物的，人类的，银白的盔甲被染的鲜红，莫里森骑在他的战马上，手中的剑屠杀着入眼的一片漆黑，他不知道这样的生活还要继续多久，但多久他都不会有任何怨言，因为守护这个王国是他作为骑士的信条。<br/>自己的部队损伤惨重，莫里森杀红了眼，他向着视线中的黑色劈砍，视野被血染的一片模糊到了最后他甚至不知道自己究竟在切割什么。<br/>黑色的反光进入了眼底，莫里森挥剑大力砍了过去，黑色骑士看着劈砍过来的莫里森一愣，马上挥剑招架，剑刃碰撞发出悲鸣声，莫里森涣散的神智似乎还没有被唤回，他再次举剑。<br/>“你他妈的被女妖控制了！”黑色骑士大喊，莫里森充耳不闻。<br/>“这些狗娘养的魔物！”黑色骑士大骂，招架着魔物与发狂的白色骑士。<br/>“赶紧给我清醒过来！”<br/>黑色骑士仰身躲过莫里森的劈砍，趁着间隙用怀中小刀的刀柄直击莫里森面门，在击中的那一刻，莫里森的剑也劈向了避无可避的黑色骑士。<br/>最后的画面是一片血红以及剑砍入肉体的声音。<br/>“加比！”<br/>莫里森大吼着醒来，一身冷汗。<br/>他看着自己的双手，黑暗之中只有汗水的潮湿，并没有鲜血的味道。<br/>还未从噩梦中清醒过来，莫里森喘着粗气茫然的看着周围的环境，简洁的家具，狭窄的单人床还有墙上挂着的奇怪画像。<br/>他不在战场，他在自己家中。<br/>冷静了一会，莫里森看了表，凌晨四点多，但他已经被那个梦搞的没有一丝睡意，这是他第二次梦见那两个骑士，银白色的骑士是他，漆黑的骑士是上次看到的邻居加布里尔•莱耶斯。虽然说他对那个男人有着熟悉的感觉但怎么想也没有到做梦都要梦见的程度。<br/>“而且还是那么残酷的梦”莫里森起身去冲澡，冷汗粘在身上的感觉让人十分不适。<br/>“那个梦到底是什么，前世吗？”他自嘲的笑了笑，打开了淋浴。<br/>在哗哗的水声中，莫里森用冷水将头脑中的眩晕感尽数冲走，他把这个梦归结于普通的梦，就像第一个梦一样，在科学的光辉照耀下成长甚至入伍的他根本不相信什么前世和怪异。<br/>“真是扯淡的梦”<br/>莫里森关掉了淋浴喷头。<br/>瑞破在沙发上静静坐着，空洞的脖颈里火焰忽明忽暗，一个雕刻的南瓜被他放在一边，那是他在黑森林里经常使用的南瓜头。<br/>最近他有一部分记忆开始回到身体里，不知道是不是因为人界魔力稀薄所以封印减弱的关系，自从失去了头，很大一部分的记忆随着他的头一起离去了，但只有关于莫里森的一切他还牢牢记得。<br/>他们爱过彼此，并且应该还爱着。<br/>瑞破不知道自己究竟是什么心情，知道莫里森失忆之后他就一直很烦躁，觉得杰克这个老骗子终于说了一回真话，可在杰克叫出他的名字时他又觉得心中放下了一些不安，那个老骗子还是那个老骗子，除了失去记忆一点都没变。<br/>“烦死了”<br/>瑞破仰倒在了沙发上，他讨厌内心的这些情感，这和他失忆也有很大关系，他不记得自己为什么被斩首，为什么杰克会拿着他的头为什么杰克对他的态度与他记忆中的不一样。<br/>他记住的只有他们彼此爱过，而不知道之后究竟发生了什么。<br/>瑞破觉得很不公平<br/>所以他一定要拿回自己的头，让自己的记忆完整来彻底消除心中杂乱不堪的感情。<br/>“可现在问他也不会有结果，我还和该死的女巫契约了”瑞破握紧了拳头又松开。<br/>“一定有什么办法让他的记忆尽快恢复”<br/>自从得到了打游戏的甜头，禁足结束之后哈娜三天两头往源氏家跑，自己还专门开了个直播间，精湛的技术和可爱的脸让她在短短几天之内聚集了上千的粉丝，当然这也有源氏的影响力在里面。<br/>“大家好我是dva，今天我又和源氏一起打游戏了”哈娜对着镜头挥了挥手。<br/>“去你自己家打”源氏一脸不忿，他发现自己根本打不过哈娜之后一直处于一种拉着脸的状态。<br/>“安吉拉姐姐不让我在家打游戏，说是对眼睛不好”哈娜耸肩，在得知哈娜喜欢游戏之后安吉拉让源氏领着法拉买齐了电脑和游戏机这些设备，可因为哈娜沉迷其中所以安吉拉在这些电子设备上施加了魔法，和防沉迷系统差不多，这个系统导致哈娜好几次记录被清空，最后实在是受不了的她只好找源氏来玩。<br/>“女巫姐姐就不能通融一下吗，每次都被你打败我很没面子诶，你看我都掉粉了”源氏指着屏幕上的粉丝数<br/>“你也算是网红吗？”哈娜最近才开始了解网上的东西，对很多事情有些一知半解，不过因为她的天赋超群所以很多事情都一点就通。<br/>“我当然算网红，你看我有上万的粉丝”源氏的鼻子翘上了天。<br/>“真好，我只有几千”<br/>“dva你知足吧！你才开始直播多久！我直播了多久！你这样让我很火大诶！”源氏指着哈娜的粉丝数。<br/>“几千人对于初次直播的人来说很多吗？”<br/>“我究竟该认为你是故意的呢还是说你傻呢？”源氏叹气。<br/>两人虽然拌嘴不过还是拿起了手柄开始了激烈对战，直播间里的气氛已经到了白热化，弹幕在疯狂的刷屏，礼物一波一波的送出去，哈娜的分数遥遥领先，但源氏依旧不服输的继续战斗，普通的射击游戏被他们打出了上战场的紧张感。<br/>“游戏真有意思！我以前狩猎都没现在快活！”<br/>“我就不应该介绍你游戏”源氏苦着脸“我的一世英名全都毁在你身上了，身败名裂啊身败名裂。”<br/>“你本来也没有什么名，最多也就是个身败”哈娜对源氏吐舌头。<br/>“哪里！你来之前我明明是人气最高的电竞小王子好吗！”<br/>“你的名气才不是最高的！”哈娜在网页上浏览一眼就挑出了首页上人数最多的那个直播贴。<br/>“你看他的粉丝数和观众数才是最多的”<br/>“他是当红偶像dj，和我的游戏主播是两回事好吗！”<br/>“我不管反正他粉丝比你多！”哈娜直接冲到电脑前放大了那个直播，弹幕里一片嘈杂，似乎对这个偶像有什么见解。<br/>“卢西奥的直播间？”哈娜读出来直播间的名字。<br/>“他没给直播间取名啊，你看你的名字怎么那么浮夸”<br/>只见源氏的直播间上赫然写着 “花村电竞小王子，一个鎏金砍十个”<br/>“而且好土”哈娜毫不留情的说出了他的看法，源氏受到了1000点暴击。<br/>“不过为什么他粉丝那么多呢？”<br/>哈娜向粉丝道歉之后暂停了直播，她点进了卢西奥的直播间。<br/>映入眼帘的是一大堆乐器，小小的屋子被乐器挤满但并不凌乱，和源氏乱七八糟的屋子有天壤之别，乐器的中间坐着一个黑皮肤的男子，他正在弹琴唱歌，弹幕里一片礼物，因为刷的太快连谁说了什么都看不清。<br/>“哇，真的好多粉丝”哈娜感叹。<br/>“他有什么好看的，咱们赶紧继续直播接着打，今天我一定要赢你一局”源氏扬了扬手柄<br/>“想的美，你想赢我是不可能的，你家里的游戏盘新纪录都是我给你刷新的”哈娜翻了个白眼。<br/>“只要努力我肯定能赢过你的！”不学无术的源氏说出了动画主人公一般的热血台词。<br/>“那你就尽管来吧，反正你赢不了我”哈娜反而成了反派大魔王。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 他不曾知晓9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卢西奥的直播刚好进行到新曲播放，前奏一响起哈娜就被吸引住了，她干脆把直播放大把源氏挤到一边聚精会神的听卢西奥的歌声。<br/>“他唱歌好好听啊”哈娜感叹。<br/>“一点小法术而已，你是邪恶生物竟然看不出来吗？”这回是源氏露出了嘲讽脸。<br/>“什么法术？法术不是禁止的吗？”哈娜疑惑，忽略源氏的嘲讽。<br/>“他可能有点精灵血统在身上，他的歌声里带着治愈术，特别能感染人心，这也是他成为全民偶像的原因”<br/>“可是乱用法术的话不会被抓住惩罚吗？安吉拉姐姐说驱魔人们可不是吃素的”<br/>“他这个可能不算吧，具体我也不清楚，有可能他本身也不知情，只是血脉里的力量一直在不停的流露罢了”<br/>“血脉里的力量？”<br/>“就和我们身上的力量一样，古时候精灵可以和人类通婚，他们产下的后代天生就有各种能力，在那个时代这种人一般会继承精灵的位置成为吟游诗人，但现代的人都不知道我们这种生命的存在，就算有着异族血统只要足够贴近人类他们的血脉力量可能一生都不会被发现，但这些力量会自然而然的将他们身上的某些能力变得出类拔萃，比如卢西奥，他的力量就是光之精灵的治愈术，在以前他也会是个吟游诗人，这种血脉力量的流露驱魔人可管不了”源氏解释了一大通。<br/>“可我不觉得他的歌声只是因为治愈术才这么打动人的”哈娜反驳<br/>“毕竟这些旋律都是他自己编写的啊”<br/>“那也只能说是天赋吧”源氏耸肩不想继续这个话题，他把手柄扔给哈娜。<br/>“赶紧继续吧”<br/>“让我先听完”哈娜用胳膊肘怼了源氏的肋骨。<br/>“见色忘友的家伙！”源氏哀嚎。<br/>关注了卢西奥一段时间，哈娜成了他的铁杆粉丝之一，因为他的音乐真的太好听了，不论是节奏还是歌声都让人无法自拔，再加上他本人性格开朗，随和没有一点偶像架子，哈娜像那些追星的小女生一样深深的被卢西奥吸引。<br/>“他的歌就那么好听吗？”源氏不解<br/>“当然好听啊”哈娜把一只耳机递给源氏<br/>“除了歌曲你还喜欢他什么啊？”源氏接过耳机<br/>“你不觉得他长得超级可爱吗？”哈娜捧着脸。<br/>“哈？”源氏一脸震惊<br/>“哈娜你的审美是不是坏掉了！”他大喊。<br/>混乱的梦境中，莫里森大汗淋漓却无法醒过来，金色的麦田闪过，黑色的骑士脱下盔甲与他翻滚在一片金黄里，湛蓝的天空开始暗淡，他们在夜空下拥吻。谁也不知道究竟是谁起的头，当他们反应过来的时候他们就已经纠缠在了一起。<br/>“你知道在这种情况下我们的关系不会维持太久”激烈过后，黑色的骑士看着莫里森摇头。<br/>“总会有办法”莫里森被笼罩在昏黄的烛光下，看不清莱耶斯的脸。<br/>“杰克，你比我更清楚”<br/>“可我不能放弃信仰，只要有一丝希望我就会继续向女神奉献我的忠诚！”<br/>“让你奉献忠诚的是女神而不是这个该死的教会！”<br/>“但我有义务守护它到最后一刻！我不能违背自己的誓言！”湛蓝色的双眼闪烁着坚定的神色，莱耶斯沉默，他从喉咙里发出压抑的吼声，双拳紧握，但最后还是放弃了。<br/>“你会为你的天真付出代价”莱耶斯起身穿上衣服走进了黑暗，莫里森目视着他的身影直到消失，他心中有模糊的预感——莱耶斯不会回来了。<br/>再次见到他是在战场上，魔物们的尸体堆积成山，腐朽的教会已经从内部被邪恶侵蚀，王国已经毁灭，只剩下银白的骑士带着自己破碎的自尊还在苦苦坚持。莫里森遍体鳞伤的握着长剑站在尸体中，前方是面无表情的莱耶斯。<br/>“叛徒！”莫里森嘶吼着，企图在他毫无波澜的脸上看到一丝情绪，可是没有，什么都没有。<br/>“这本来就是你的错”头脑里有声音在大声嘶喊。<br/>“你清楚的知道教会的真面目”<br/>“你守护的真的是女神吗？”<br/>“维持现状，拼命守护腐朽的城堡就能满足你逃避现实的愿望吗？”<br/>“你的信仰早就泯灭了，为何你还不愿意正视这一切？”<br/>质问，疑惑，愧疚，痛苦，脑子里疯狂回旋的情感将莫里森的理智拍打的粉碎。<br/>“我没错！”他冲向莱耶斯。<br/>“错的是背叛女神的叛徒！”<br/>“我没有背叛过女神，我所不屑的是教会，而你从始至终都是如此天真，天真的像个胆小鬼”面对双眼通红的莫里森，莱耶斯也举起了剑。<br/>时间过了多久？莫里森没有了概念，他的双手被鲜血浸染，一把银色的长剑将他的胸口贯穿。<br/>莱耶斯呢？他怎么样了？<br/>迷茫的莫里森用失去焦距的双眼看向身前，熟悉的英俊脸庞失去了往日的活力，城堡倒塌的残垣支撑着他还未倒下的躯体，教堂的十字架从他的喉管穿入。<br/>“为什么会这样？”<br/>莫里森挣扎着想靠近莱耶斯，想拥抱他，但自己却被胸口的剑钉的死死的，移动不了分毫。<br/>“啊,是我杀了他”<br/>举起的手臂想要抚上莱耶斯的脸但无论如何都使不出力气，恍惚间，他看见洁白的羽翼从莱耶斯的背上伸展，瞬间破碎，就像是那天破碎的教堂彩绘玻璃。<br/>彩色的玻璃碎片从天上飞落，他没有移开双眼任由玻璃将他英俊的脸划得满是血痕，眼前是被砸的稀烂的女神像，黑色的恶魔抱着女神的头颅露出讥笑。<br/>加布里尔<br/>加比<br/>加百列<br/>莱耶斯是天使，而他，信仰着神明的莫里森却做了比恶魔还低劣的事情。<br/>他玷污了一位天使<br/>他杀了一位天使<br/>信仰的破灭让莫里森陷入了疯狂，本应气绝的他疯狂的大喊，喊到喉咙喑哑发不出声音。血色的雾气在他身边蔓延，他一步步向前走，银色的剑豁开他的身体，但他丝毫没有知觉，只是带着疯狂的神色一步步走向莱耶斯。<br/>银色的利剑折断，一部分还插在他的胸口，他长出利爪的双手捧住莱耶斯的头，疯狂的神色渐渐变得痴迷。他认真的看着莱耶斯的脸，手指细细描摹他的眉眼。他想将头颅抱在怀中，可身体妨碍了他的动作。<br/>像孩童一样疑惑的神色出现在脸上，莫里森拔出胸口的断剑斩下了莱耶斯的头。<br/>怀中抱着头颅，莫里森发出哭泣一般的沙哑喘息声，他跪坐在地上一遍又一遍的亲吻着那颗头，表情虔诚的就像是朝圣。<br/>“加比”<br/>声带发不出声音，莫里森却依旧没有闭嘴。<br/>“加比”身边的红色雾气开始消散，通红的眼睛渐渐变回了天空般的湛蓝。<br/>“加比”<br/>莫里森一头栽倒在地，莱耶斯的头颅被他紧紧抱在胸口，有泪水从眼角流下，沾染血迹滴落在遍地的尸体中，整片战场终于沉寂。<br/>尸体开始腐烂，蒸发的血在上空形成了暗红色的乌云，阳光完全被遮蔽。这片战场暗无天日，没有人会来为死去的人类与魔物收尸。<br/>食腐的鸟类在空中盘旋，一束光忽然突破云层照耀下来，光打在莱耶斯的无头尸体上，莫里森恍惚听见了天堂的圣歌。<br/>这是神来为他的孩子收尸了。<br/>“不，我不会把莱耶斯交给你的”<br/>本在尸体中静静等待腐烂的莫里森爬了起来，他抱着头颅拼命的向光的反方向逃去。腐烂的四肢不能支撑移动，他就在遍地的尸体中艰难的爬行，圣光追随着他移动，身上的腐肉冒起了烟，周围弥漫着烤肉的气息，成为木炭的肉块驳落露出森森白骨，只是片刻又被生的肌肉组织代替。<br/>“不会交给你的，不会让你带他回去的”<br/>无视身上凌迟般的痛楚，莫里森向远处的森林爬行，他的双眼再次变的血红，在强大执念的支撑下，新生的肌肉与皮肤赶上了崩坏的速度，他踉跄的站起开始大步向前飞奔，怀中紧紧抱着头颅，仿佛那是比他生命还要珍贵的宝物。<br/>“不会给你的”<br/>“不会给你的”<br/>腐烂的脏器让他喘的像个破旧的风箱，可他仍旧执着的向那片森林奔跑，企图躲掉照耀在身上的圣光。云层的缝隙渐渐扩大，越来越多的光束照耀在血腥的战场上，腐烂的尸体以肉眼可见的速度风化，莫里森用尽最后的力气护着头颅摔入了森林的阴影中，但他的下半身还是暴露在了光里。<br/>细碎的灰烬飘向上空，不出片刻天就已经变得晴朗，血色乌云不复存在，尸气冲天的战场也变得半点看不出残酷的存在。废墟在阳光下笼罩了一层金黄，十字架的尖端反射着光亮。<br/>莫里森又想起教堂中的彩色玻璃还有女神温和的微笑。<br/>神从来没有将他们抛弃。<br/>是他们自己抛弃了神明。<br/>血泪从莫里森的眼中滑下，这是作为一名信徒对神最后的忏悔。<br/>但他不会交还回去的，只有莱耶斯，他绝对不会选择放手。<br/>“他是我的”<br/>莫里森将头颅与自己的视线举平，莱耶斯的脸上没有任何表情，平和的让莫里森发慌。他俯下身深吻着头颅，就如他们都活着时那样。<br/>但莱耶斯没有回应，冰冷的像教堂中的石像。<br/>“没有关系，没有关系”<br/>化成灰的双腿开始再生，莫里森向森林深处爬去。<br/>“至少谁都不能从我这里把你夺走”<br/>“我要把你好好藏起来，让神也找不到你”<br/>他扶着树木渐渐站立，眼神坚定的一如曾经那个虔诚的信徒，只是深红色的双眼中疯狂在起舞。<br/>“不要再背叛了，不要从我身边消失”<br/>“我爱你”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 他不曾知晓10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>日光爬上窗台照耀在莫里森的脸上，被噩梦纠缠了一整夜的他终于醒了过来，梦的内容已经记不清，脑袋疼的像是要炸裂。好在清晨的阳光驱散了笼罩着他的那团阴影带给他一丝慰藉。昏沉的脑袋渐渐清醒，从窗外看去对街的白色房子依旧寂静，篱笆上的牵牛花开了，空气中弥漫着青草的味道，看着潮湿的街道，莫里森恍然发觉昨夜下了一整夜的雨。<br/>洗了澡穿好衣服，莫里森出门整理草坪，被噩梦纠缠的他失去了晨练的心思，干脆去检查一下前几天在草坪里种的花又没有发芽。<br/>刚一出门他就发现莱耶斯站在门口的草坪上看着他家的房子，脸上的神色有些复杂。<br/>“怎么了莱耶斯先生？”莫里森径直走过去。<br/>“没什么，就是发现你没出来晨练觉得好奇”<br/>自从搬过来莫里森每天都雷打不动的晨练，不管刮风下雨，忽然停下确实奇怪，不过这并不像是什么让邻居担心的事情。<br/>“呃，让你很尴尬吧，主要是我之前有个和我关系还不错的邻居也是这样，有一天他忽然不见了，我本来没有在意，可是他就这样走了”莱耶斯注视着莫里森的眼睛企图看到些什么。<br/>“如果我早点注意到说不定他就不会走了”<br/>“遇到这种事情可真是抱歉”莫里森挠了挠头<br/>“遇到过这种事担心一下邻居也不是什么怪事，毕竟我是上了年纪的独居男人，发生点什么意外都不奇怪”他心想，礼貌的对莱耶斯笑了笑。<br/>“那没什么事我就先走了，祝你拥有美好的一天”莱耶斯点点头走出了莫里森的草坪，莫里森回应了一下赶忙去看他前几日种的花。<br/>回到家里，莱耶斯的神色变得阴沉，他看着弯腰浇草坪的莫里森狠狠的握住了拳头。<br/>这不公平，凭什么只有他被又爱又恨也无法饶恕的感情缠绕却又因为没有记忆百思不得其解，凭什么最后一个记得他的事情的人忘记了一切悠闲的生活，凭什么那个将他的头颅藏起的人这么轻易的就放弃了执念。<br/>“不可饶恕”莱耶斯狠狠的锤了一下桌子。<br/>“我会让你想起来的，不惜一切代价。”<br/>早早起床，外面淅沥沥下着雨。哈娜打着哈气打开卢西奥的直播，明明是大清早但屏幕那头的小dj依旧充满活力，他正在给大家介绍自己新编的歌曲。哈娜戴上耳机随着音乐的节奏晃动，嘴角微微勾起。卢西奥的歌能让人放松愉快，忘记所有的烦恼，这让被老爹的事情烦到爆炸的哈娜欲罢不能。<br/>“如果能认识他就好了”哈娜看着屏幕中充满活力的卢西奥。<br/>“真想知道他这么乐观的秘诀”<br/>“女巫我有事找你！”<br/>沙哑的声音随着巨大的关门声而来，哈娜被吓的从椅子上掉了下来。<br/>“瑞破你一大早叫魂啊！”女巫没好气的从屋内走出。<br/>“我有要紧的事情问”<br/>“你就不能客气点？”坐上法拉拉过来的椅子，真丝睡衣下的长腿翘起，安吉拉用看渣渣的眼神看着瑞破。<br/>“有话快说，我忙得很”<br/>“关于莫里森你知道多少？”瑞破阴沉的盯着安吉拉。<br/>“有了脸之后连我也敢威胁了？你知道情报都是明码标价的。”安吉拉丝毫不介意瑞破的视线。<br/>“开价”<br/>“尽头之海诸神之战遗留的十字架”<br/>“狮子大开口，他的情报可配不上这种传说级别的东西”<br/>“骨龙的第三根肋骨”<br/>“你知道那种生物都已经灭绝了”<br/>“天使的羽毛”由于瑞破的态度，安吉拉有意刁难他。<br/>“羽毛”瑞破复述了一遍，随后陷入了思索，安吉拉也不着急，只是淡定的等待。<br/>“这个我有”瑞破从不知道哪里掏出了一根散发着金色光芒的羽毛，安吉拉觉得可能是他装霰弹枪的四次元口袋。<br/>“你怎么会有这种东西？”法拉讶异的凑了上来。<br/>“我也不知道，货已经在这里了赶紧告诉我情报”瑞破很不耐烦。<br/>“好”女巫收下了羽毛。<br/>“第一次见到在黑森林里的他是神明清肃末世战场的那一天”安吉拉陷入了回忆。<br/>“那时候他只是个神智不清，疯狂至极还没有转化完全的怪物，所以我没多关注，反正这种丧尸一样的存在肯定会被其他生物吞噬的”<br/>“后来森林里死了一头龙，那时我再次见到他，那时的他已经没有那么疯狂了，而且不知怎么拿到了龙蛋，也就是现在的哈娜”<br/>“再然后就是他兢兢业业的培养哈娜，之后你也来了，后来的事情你就都知道了”<br/>“把我的羽毛还给我”瑞皮面无表情地伸手。<br/>“本店概不退货”<br/>“这和没有情报有什么区别！你这个奸商！”瑞破猛地站起来，法拉在一边展开了攻击姿态。<br/>“算了，看你给的货这么好的份上给你分析一下吧”安吉拉叹气。<br/>“你确定你的头还在所以莫里森肯定在那场清肃中把你的头带走了，所以他第一次进入黑森林的时候一定带着你的头”<br/>“但后来再见到他的时候他就已经把头藏了起来，还带着龙蛋，这就说明你的头和那头死去的龙有关”瑞破坐下认真的听。<br/>“众所周知龙是绝对不允许后代落入他人手里，假如自己死了后代没有托付的话他们会带着后代一起死。可莫里森却毫发无伤的拿到了龙蛋，这就是说他和那头龙达成了什么交易，毕竟以他的实力打败一头濒死的龙也是不可能的。”<br/>“所以你的头很大可能是被龙的力量封印了，而且就在黑森林里”女巫拍手。<br/>“你要怎么证明？”瑞破的声音越发低沉<br/>“测试一下契约就好了，我可不相信莫里森能够毫无代价的拿到龙蛋”耸了耸肩，女巫站了起来。<br/>“我快要去上班了，你要是想测试契约就等我下班回来一起去黑森林，毕竟我对这件事也很好奇，不过你要是轻举妄动的话我可就不管了”<br/>“而且要是动静大的引来了驱魔人或者破坏了人界的法则我不会给你好果子吃”安吉拉的眼神变得冰冷，瑞破点了点头。<br/>“我不是没有分寸的人”<br/>“那就乖乖等我下班吧”潇洒的转身，安吉拉回屋换衣服，门后偷听的哈娜捂住嘴，她感觉自己听到了一个和自己有关的超级大秘密，静悄悄的溜回房间，哈娜戴上耳机听着卢西奥的音乐来平息自己躁动不安的心情。<br/>这里是圣光普照不到的黑森林，是魔物的乐园。拿着头颅的莫里森在森林中浑噩的行走了几日后遇到了濒死的巨龙，他看着死死守护着龙蛋的伟大生物心中有了一个主意。<br/>“要不要和我做个交易”他问，巨龙警惕的看着他。<br/>“你帮我用龙的古魔法把他藏起来，让神都找不到”莫里森举起莱耶斯的头颅。<br/>“我帮你照顾你的孩子”<br/>“我如何相信你？”<br/>“契约吧，死契的话能让你放心吗” <br/>莫里森的话让巨龙笑出了声，他的龙息在口中蓄势待发，讥讽的看着莫里斯。<br/>“永生是你的诅咒，你想利用我来达成你的愿望？你以为我傻吗！”<br/>震耳欲聋的龙啸在森林中响起，整个森林都为之颤抖，莫里斯立在巨龙前不为所动，明明是新生的黑暗生物却不屈服于龙威，这个破破烂烂的家伙终于让龙正视了他一眼。<br/>“有胆识，有骨气，但我不会让你得偿所愿”<br/>“那就让我永远无法得偿所愿”莫里斯直直盯着巨龙，眼睛一眨不眨。<br/>“哈哈哈，有趣”巨龙笑了，但随着笑声，滚烫的龙血像熔岩一样从口中流出，将地面灼烧的一片漆黑。<br/>“我不想带着孩子一起去死，所以就答应这个交易吧，没想到我也会沦落到和低等生物做交易的一天”巨龙轻轻吐息，更多的血流了出来。<br/>“但你记住，若你没能做到约定的事物，你将永远都无法得偿所愿，你所想之事的结果毕定与你的期望背道而驰！”<br/>“我知道”莫里斯抱着头颅的手收紧，他凝视着巨龙，巨龙也凝视着他，片刻之后，金黄色的法阵升腾在两人脚下，古老的龙语在森林中回响。无法解读的金色文字像是繁星一样从空中坠入法阵。莫里斯在自己的脚下看到了银河。<br/>莱耶斯的头从莫里森的手中飘起同那些文字一起落入脚下的银河中，莫里斯下意识想要伸手去拿却被四周升起的锁了牢牢捆住。黑色的锁链穿透了他的心脏将他和巨龙紧紧锁在了一起，剧痛和灼烧感让莫里斯嘶吼着挣扎，那刺入灵魂的痛疼的他想去死。<br/>可他不能死，就像他不会让别人得到莱耶斯。<br/>也许只是一瞬，也许过了一个世纪，在龙语的影响下时间都变得模糊不清，当法术终于完成时，莫里斯脱力的倒在地上身体就像是个被机枪扫射过的破布。<br/>“照顾好我的孩子”巨龙闭上了眼，留下这句话之后就变成了灰烬消散在空气中。<br/>“这样......神也不能........带你回去了”<br/>昏迷之前，莫里斯看到龙蛋在轻微的颤抖。<br/>疼，非常疼，全身上下都在痛，莫里斯猛的惊醒发现外面在下雨。他长叹一口气想起自己患有风湿，每到下雨天就疼的厉害。<br/>“是不是得去医院看看啊”他看着窗外的大雨喃喃自语。<br/>现在对于那些奇怪的梦他已经开始习惯了，反正把它当作故事看也挺精彩的，说不定写成小说还会大卖。<br/>莫里斯真的认真思考了这个事情几分钟，随后便被疼痛打断了思绪。<br/>“先预约医生再说吧”他叹气，从床上下来寻找自己的电话。<br/>正好下雨，院子里的植物不需要浇水，预约完医生的莫里斯干脆在家里发呆看雨，对面邻居家篱笆上的爬山虎和牵牛花被雨水拍打的不停摆动，牵牛花都掉了一地。<br/>一个女孩的身影出现在了门口，她没有带伞，好像有什么急事一样关上门飞奔而去。莫里斯认出这个孩子是哈娜，雨中小小的身影不知为什么让他有些担心。<br/>“你想什么呢“莫里斯使劲摇了摇头停止他看似变态的行为，但他还是忍不住往哈娜离去的方向看，就像是这个女孩是他的女儿。<br/>“我是不是该约个心理医生”莫里斯对自己的感情越发的怀疑了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 他不曾知晓11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“源氏！你在吗！”哈娜在源氏家楼下喊，这也不怪她，女巫不给她用手机怕她沉迷，这让她的日常生活变得有些麻烦。她也曾像女巫抗议过这件事情，但女巫一句轻飘飘的“你平时也不用出门”瞬间就把她堵的无话可说。<br/>哈娜不能离开这里太远，不然安吉拉会生气。<br/>就算是巨龙在面对女巫的怒火时也得沉思片刻。<br/>“哈娜！”听见声音的源氏打开了窗户，看到窗外的落汤鸡之后他飞奔下楼打开了门。<br/>“哈娜！你为什么冒雨过来了！赶紧进来！”源氏让开身子让哈娜赶紧进门。<br/>“你在玄关等一下我去拿毛巾！”说着源氏就开始向里走，却被哈娜抓住了手臂，冰冷的温度让源氏打了个冷颤。<br/>“就在这说，我是偷跑出来的一会得赶紧回去”哈娜语速加快。<br/>“你会帮我吗？”她看着源氏的眼睛。<br/>“什么事情？很严重吗！”源氏也变得严肃起来。<br/>“安吉拉姐姐那边拿到了有关我老爹很重要的消息，他们今晚估计会回黑森林但绝对不会带上我，我不想被蒙在鼓里，而且这件事情和我也有关系......”<br/>“慢慢来，没事的，先擦一擦上楼说话，等他们来找你我就说是我大清早十万火急来找你打游戏”源氏把毛巾塞到了哈娜手中试图让她冷静下来。<br/>“这件事情确实不是小事，所以我需要更多细节”<br/>“对不起，是我太鲁莽了......”哈娜低头道歉。<br/>“没事，我们可是同一战线上的好战友！”源氏露出一个灿烂的笑对哈娜竖起大拇指。<br/>“总之你先上去，冷静下来跟我细说，其余的我来处理”<br/>“谢谢你”哈娜由衷的感到感谢。<br/>等哈娜上楼之后源氏看了看干燥的自己，他咬咬牙跑到浴室对着花洒把自己浇湿。“做戏就要做全套”源氏看着镜子中成了落汤鸡的自己甩了一下头发，他披着浴巾跑回了房间。<br/>“源氏......”哈娜看着滴水的源氏一时间说不出话。<br/>“毕竟我要是干的他们绝对不会相信，先把游戏打开”说着源氏又抹了一把头发，水甩了哈娜一脸。<br/>“别太感动，不要爱上我哦！我可是有哥哥的人！”源氏看着发呆的哈娜眨了下眼睛。<br/>“不.....我只是在想你好熟练啊”<br/>源氏被噎了一下，但很快又恢复了那吊儿郎当的态度。<br/>“那是！也不看我是谁！我可是当年花村出了名的不务正业小王子！”<br/>“这是什么值得自豪的事情吗……”哈娜无言以对。<br/>“所以慢慢说是什么事情？”源氏拿着手柄盯紧屏幕，哈娜也目不转睛，两个人一点也不像在聊正事。<br/>“瑞破说想找他的头，女巫说他的头被我老爹藏起来了，用的是龙的力量”<br/>“龙的力量？那他们不应该拜托你吗？”源氏打碎了哈娜的一架飞船。<br/>“事情应该与我的亲生父母有关，但其中的力量过度强大不是我可以参与的”哈娜摇头，手中的操作有点漫不经心。<br/>“而且单纯的契约检测只需要以老爹的房子为中心画个法阵就可以了，可他们偏偏要去黑森林，事情应该没有那么简单”<br/>“所以你想知道真相？他们瞒着你很不舒服？”<br/>“也不是这样的”哈娜叹气。<br/>“对于我的老爹和瑞破他们的事情我一点也不了解，什么都不知道，听到这个消息后我觉得他们变得很陌生……”哈娜揪了揪头发<br/>“就是觉得我从没了解过他们”<br/>“明明那是我的老爹，我却什么都不知道”<br/>“这种感觉真的很难受……”哈娜干脆放下了手柄。<br/>“老一辈的恩怨情仇，他们不愿意说其实也没什么办法”源氏似乎想到了什么，也放下了手柄。他靠在了自己的凳子腿上。<br/>“不过放任自己难受从不是解决问题的方法，我去找找认识的人里有没有擅长跟踪魔法的”源氏从地上爬起来翻找自己的书架，书架上面杂乱的游戏攻略手册和游戏光盘被他扔了一地，哈娜疑惑的看着他忙碌。<br/>“今天我们要跟踪他们去黑森林吗？”她不觉得这是个好主意。<br/>“不，先不说女巫安吉拉，全盛时期的恶灵有着顶级的反追踪能力，跟踪他们基本上不可能的”源氏回答。<br/>“那要怎么办？”<br/>“让他们自己直播给我们看！”源氏带着坏笑从书架中抽出一张带着糖果骷髅图案的纸片，背面有一串电话号码。<br/>“著名主播总要有自己独特的消息渠道不是吗？虽然她不太讨喜就是了”源氏拿着纸片回到了哈娜身边，没有掏出电话，而是关上了显示屏。<br/>“不打电话吗？而且这个是谁啊？”哈娜不解的看着那个糖果骷髅图案。<br/>“讨厌的，喜欢捣蛋的冰霜妖精”源氏从床底下掏出一台笔记本电脑开机，那是早就过时了的老人机，和源氏房间里新潮玩意格格不入。<br/>“不打电话吗？”哈娜不理解源氏到底在干什么。<br/>“联系她可不能太大意，都说了她可是讨人厌的冰霜妖精。”<br/>电脑开机之后出现了一个紫色糖果骷髅头的图标，源氏点开之后弹出了一个漆黑的界面，他把纸上的那串数字输入了进去，屏幕马上联通了一个全都是紫色线路的漆黑房间，蓝皮肤的女人正背对着屏幕，白色短发上飘着霜花。<br/>“呦！好久不见啊小麻雀，怎么想起来找我了？”女人忽然转过身对源氏眨了一下右眼，源氏露出了牙酸的表情，看来是很讨厌屏幕对面的这个人。<br/>“找你当然是因为有事情”源氏硬着头皮回应。<br/>“还有别叫我小麻雀”<br/>看到这么不耐烦的源氏，哈娜好奇地盯着屏幕里的女人。<br/>“你的委托总是很有趣，不如我们面谈吧，还有旁边的小姐，初次见面！”冰霜妖精竖起两指帅气的打了个招呼，哈娜笨拙的模仿着回应了她。<br/>“哈哈哈，这位小姑娘真可爱，都让一让，我要过去了！”<br/>话音刚落房间里就卷起来冰霜形成的旋风，哈娜和源氏都没反应过来的时候屏幕里那个白发女人就出现在了两人面前。源氏本来就不整洁的房间变得更乱了，到处都是飞舞的冰屑。<br/>“我的游戏！我的机器！”反应过来的源氏立刻查看冰霜造成的损害，哈娜口中下意识聚集起了龙息。<br/>“火龙女孩，或者宋哈娜，别这么警惕，我没有恶意的”冰霜妖精对哈娜夸张的行了一礼。<br/>“你怎么知道！”哈娜震惊。<br/>“这世上很少有我不知道的事情”她耸肩。<br/>“我叫sombra，你也可以叫我黑影”她进行了自我介绍。<br/>“你真的什么都知道吗？”哈娜对她的话表示怀疑，源氏抱着被冻坏的游戏光盘欲哭无泪。<br/>“大部分都知道，包括你，包括那边的邪鬼，只要我愿意，你们的信息都在我的手中”黑影的手中出现了一块冰板，上面是漫天的樱花和古香古色的和风房子。<br/>哈娜想要凑近看看上面到底是什么。<br/>“黑影！”源氏散发着杀气的声音把哈娜吓了一跳，她不解的看着这个他熟悉的大男孩，不明白他为什么变得像一个陌生的男人。<br/>“哈哈哈，放心放心，我可是很有信誉的，开个玩笑别生气嘛，所以你有什么委托？”黑影的身影从原地消失，一枚忍者镖插在她刚刚站立过的地方。只是一瞬间她又出现在了哈娜的边带起一阵霜花，哈娜被吓得跳了起来。<br/>“我们要观看黑森林女巫的行踪”源氏的声音依旧很冷。<br/>“这可真是有趣的委托啊，我能知道为什么吗？”明明是源氏的委托，黑影却饶有兴趣的看着哈娜。<br/>“因为......”<br/>“不不不，让我猜猜！”黑影打断了哈娜的解释。<br/>“因为你那个吸血鬼老爹的事情？”黑影的话一出口哈娜的脸色就变得和纸一样白。她明白为什么源氏会讨厌这个冰霜精灵，在她的面前没有人拥有秘密。<br/>她开始对黑影感到畏惧了。<br/>“这委托我接了！报酬的事情你们不必管，因为这可是我少有的不知道的事情啊”黑影的脸上带着兴味的笑。<br/>“我会和你们一起看，这就是报酬！”<br/>听到黑影的要求，源氏和哈娜同时松了一口气，虽然他们不太想内容被人知道，但面对眼前的黑影，这个报酬已经是最微不足道的了。<br/>“所以你要怎么办？”哈娜跟黑影保持距离。<br/>“你家有电脑吧，我要变个小戏法”黑影又消失在空中，下一个瞬间就坐在源氏的电脑前操作了起来，整部电脑都被黑紫色的线条包裹，电脑上面让人眼花撩乱的数据在飞速跳动。<br/>与此同时哈娜家的电脑上也泛起了紫色的光芒，那些线条小心地绕过女巫留下的咒术开始像病毒一样将家中的全部电器尽数感染，它们最后集中在了女巫的手表上，透明的表面上寒光一闪，一层透明的冰壳笼罩在了上面，即使仔细看也分不出任何差别。<br/>哈娜这边看着黑影在电脑前一阵操作之后发现屏幕上的数字消失了，它闪烁了几下之后变成了家中的场景，女巫安吉拉的声音从音箱中传出。<br/>“好了，一点小把戏！”黑影在椅子上转了一圈面对身后的源氏和哈娜。<br/>“现在只要等他们回到黑森林就好了”<br/>即使讨厌黑影，哈娜和源氏还是对她的技术感到震惊，震惊之余又有些害怕。<br/>“别那么看着我啊，好像我是坏人一样”黑影对两人摊手。<br/>“你......你真的什么都知道的话，那你明白瑞破和老爹的关系吗？”<br/>“哈娜！不要问她问题！”源氏拽了哈娜一下。<br/>“哈哈哈，不要对我这么警惕啊，我又不会做什么的！”黑影在椅子上大笑，哈娜张了张嘴还是把要说的话咽了下去，她也明白这个女人非常危险。<br/>“我看不想招人讨厌啊，这消息就算是免费送给你的吧，可怜的火龙女孩”黑影起身点了一下哈娜的鼻子。<br/>“瑞破可是个大人物，他也不叫什么瑞破，但更具体的事情我也不知道”黑影耸肩。<br/>“你不是号称什么都知道吗！”被吊起胃口的哈娜对黑影的回答非常不满。<br/>“你知道墨西哥亡灵节吗？”她反问。<br/>“什么？”哈娜在黑森林中长大，对人类的事情并不是特别的了解。<br/>“当一个人被彻底遗忘的时候就是他真正死去的时候。”黑影直起了身子背着手在房间里渡步。<br/>“瑞破他因为忤逆了神明被惩罚永远消逝，所以这世上没人记得真正的他，除了你的老爹，但也因为只有你老爹记得他，我们永远不可能通过其他的任何渠道知道瑞破的真实身份。”<br/>“那现在老爹忘了他......”哈娜的表情变得不忍。<br/>“他会慢慢消失，彻底从这世上消失，不曾存在过，我们会连瑞破这个身份都忘个干净”<br/>房间内陷入了沉默，源氏在想别的事情，哈娜面带不忍。<br/>“哈哈，你老爹也是个厉害人物，别那么沉重啊”黑影拍了拍哈娜的肩膀。<br/>“什么意思？”哈娜问道。<br/>“嗯，据我所知，忤逆神明，身份特殊的家伙是要被天上收回去的，可是你老爹把他留在了这里，永永远远的留在了人世，让神明都无法察觉他的存在”黑影的话让哈娜背后发凉。<br/>“世界上每个人都有自己的秘密，但他对你展现的身份是好爸爸，这对你来说不就足够了吗？”黑影看着沉默的哈娜进行了无效的安慰，如果这个叫做安慰的话。<br/>“可我从来都不是乖孩子”哈娜抬起头，双眼中燃烧着烈火。<br/>“我是淘气的孩子，最喜欢给老爹添麻烦，所以我要把他藏着的所有秘密全部都挖掘出来！”<br/>“哈哈，不错不错，我喜欢你，我最喜欢调皮的孩子了”冰霜精灵捂嘴轻笑。<br/>“调皮的孩子把大人隐藏的秘密全部都挖出来吧，我们可都是好奇又调皮的坏孩子啊”说着她还看了源氏一眼，源氏沉下了脸色。<br/>“他们快来了，你们找个理由应付大人吧，我先躲一下”黑影忽然看了一眼屏幕，她的身影瞬间消失，屏幕显示安吉拉从房子里出来了，她应该是在寻找哈娜。<br/>在源氏和哈娜看清屏幕上的镜头之后电脑屏幕闪了闪变成了游戏界面，两人对视一眼拿起手柄又开始了厮杀。为了演得真实源氏还打开了直播。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>